


Malvory

by Swiftwars21



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Blood and Injury, But no F-Bombs, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, HEAVY WHUMP, Heavy Angst, Hurt Everyone, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Varian (Disney), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Poor Varian (Disney), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Varian (Disney), Slavery, Soooooo many tags!, Swearing, Tags Are Fun, Team Awesome (Disney: Tangled), Teen Crush, Varian Redemption (Disney), confused feelings, season two rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftwars21/pseuds/Swiftwars21
Summary: All is going pretty well on Rapunzel and the gang's travels outside of Corona, until they reach a town that isn't particularly liked upon outsiders or kind-hearted folk.They try to make their encounter with it quick, not wanting to get into any problems involving its child/adult slave law. But when they find out a certain young alchemist is apart of the horrid practice, they have to save him, as well as take him along their crazy adventure!(AKA, and excuse to write a season two rewrite involving Varian, because I've always wanted to write my own version)
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Too Lazy to add more - Relationship, Varian & Everyone basically, Varian & Original Character
Comments: 129
Kudos: 140





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I know! I swear my other unfinished works WILL get done! But for now, enjoy this! Idk when I'll update, and I can't promise anything, because just like Rapunzel, my promises can be (and mostly are) craaaaaaap. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy some villain Varian and some Fredrick being a bastard :)

He didn't really know what was happening at first. 

One moment Varian was in a not-so-peaceful sleep on his hard-as-a-rock cot, and the next he's being cuffed and dragged out of his prison cell. And during his ascend up the countless stairs leading from the castle to the prison, he could barely comprehend anything because of the heavy exhaustion weighing on his back. How long had he been asleep? Did Andrew wake up when they came in? He didn't get a chance to find out considering how fast he was up and gone. 

And that sucked, because he'd basically just lost the only friend he had in that depressing---and admittedly _scary---_ excuse for a home. 

Well, that was unless he was just going in for another meeting with King Dirt-bag. If so, then he'd be back down there very quick, and very sore. 

Though, as Varian passed by a few barred windows, he noticed that it was still dark outside, and the moon was high in the sky. Fredrick never held any of their meetings this late, let alone earlier in the week than their usual time. Was it possible he'd finally had enough and was going to just silently execute him? Possible. But that wouldn't explain why there were so many guards around him. If the king wanted to get rid of him so fast and quiet, he would've sent in no more or less than two to three guards. Right now he was surrounded by six. 

And six was too loud, and made it easier to create rumors.

So where _was_ he going?

Almost as soon as the question repeated itself in his head, he was suddenly forced through a door and into the West Wing of the castle. By now he was awake enough to tell where they are, and recognized many of the portraits and vases as the ones he and Cassandra had cleaned during the expo. 

A smaller-than-a-crumb ping of guilt poked at Varian's stomach the the memories of his brief crush and friendship with the lady in waiting, though only lasted no more than a few seconds as he was soon pulled into another corridor. This one, strangely, was one he didn't recognize. 

It wasn't until he saw the scaffolding on either side of the hall's walls, did he realize this was newly built (most likely because of his trick with Ruddiger or the automaton). But he wasn't in there long enough to see the new addition to the palace, before he was finally brought outside. The fresh air hit his face, filling him with both chill and slight happiness at being able to feel such a thing again. It had been about two and a half months since he had first been brought into high security (which, in his personal opinion, was a bit too much for a fourteen-going-on-fifteen kid. But, in all fairness, he had committed treason and attempted regicide, so who was he to really judge?), and the little barred window of the cell barely did him any favors in terms of nature.

It also didn't help that he was so used to the outside air, after years of growing up on a farm, and then thrown into an underground prison, where there wasn't much supplied. That was pretty hard to get used to, and for a few weeks had actually caused him some breathing problems. Without the fresh nature around him, and without the comforting scene of trees and forestry, he was practically in a foreign land; except instead of different currency, it was different air. Even if the windows gave him some of it, it was never enough. 

So being outside for the first time in a long while...it was kinda nice. Especially since he wasn't in some giant metal monster, or running away from explosions and falling debris. 

_I can't let this happen, again!_

_It's not enough, until you endure the same amount of pain and agony I have!_

_Not again, Varian._

He shook off the distant and cruel memories of the past, and buried the guilt. Now wasn't the time to remissness or cry again. Especially in front of these people. 

After a surprisingly nice walk, Varian found himself being led toward the docks. 

_Why there?_ He thought to himself. As they got closer, he saw a large boat waiting, and more Coronian guards lining the wooden platform. He also found an unfortunately familiar face at the end of it, wearing his usual royal day-attire. 

"Well, if it isn't King Child-Abuser himself!" Varian said as he approached, the wood beneath his feet creaking with every step he and his surrounding guards took. "You know, I'm surprised by the amount of body guards you gave me. Didn't know you cared about me so much!" 

The man didn't seem amused, though the young alchemist didn't care. Actually, he quite enjoyed pushing his buttons. After everything he did to him and his family, he deserved it. Varian knew that as much as Andrew and the other locked up badies did. Yeah, the deep, deep, deep, guilt-like feeling in his gut didn't have a clue what it was talking about. At all. 

After a few moments of silence, Varian decided to speak again. "So...what is this? I though you wanted our meetings more private and-" before he could finish, however, Fredrick suddenly back handed him, forcing his head to snap to the side with a small sting of pain. But the teenager didn't yelp, or cry out, or scream. In fact, he didn't even wince! He was so used to this that he could get a full face beating from him and not even give away a tear. Honestly, he was surprised their meetings never really went that far with the amount of...uh, _Harassment,_ that happened in that filthy office. 

A few moments of silence later, Varian's head turned back, though his playful smile was replaced by an angry scowl. Even though it didn't hurt as much as it had the first few times, it never got any less annoying. 

Fredrick just stared at him in return, before finally saying, in his deep and disgusting voice, "This will hopefully be the last I ever see of you. And if I ever do see you again, things won't turn out so mercifully for you." 

At this, Varian felt bile rise in his throat, and his heart start to beat fast with anticipation. What did he mean by 'the last I ever see of you'? And did he really think he was ever merciful towards him the past few months? If so, this guy really had his morals misguided. If he had any at all.

"What do you mean?" he couldn't help but ask, not moving when he felt the guards slowly separate behind him. Fredrick finally, to Varian's disgust, smiled. But it wasn't the warm, genuine kind that he usually gave to his daughter, nor was it the wide, and sickly wicked one. No, it was just a small, evil, smug kind of grin. And somehow, that was much worse. 

"You're being sent somewhere far from here; somewhere you can receive a proper punishment for hurting my family and my kingdom." 

Varian arched a brow, scowl turning into a questioning frown. "Okay, for one, your family and your kingdom hurt me first, so you all had it coming. And two, I'm pretty sure these past months have been punishment enough, don't you think?" 

Fredrick's grin didn't falter, annoying the alchemist enough for his scowl to return. "Last I checked, Arianna didn't do anything to deserve your hatred." 

_Ouch. That was a deep cut._

Varian swallowed. Hard. His scowl morphed once again, this time into a deep, hurt yet thoughtful frown. 

Unfortunately, for once, Freddie was right. The queen did absolutely _nothing_ to deserve getting kidnapped, threatened, or crushed by an automaton. She didn't chose her family over her own kingdom, or arrest petty thieves (well, not to his knowledge at least). She didn't hide the black rocks' existence, hell she didn't even _know_ about them until recently! She didn't break a special promise to him, or abandon him for months. No, she did nothing for him to be angry at. 

In fact, even after everything that had happened, she'd visit him almost every night and try to talk to him. But he never talked back. Never even apologized. She'd been so kind and caring towards him, and he had been spiteful and angry. 

Out of everyone that was in this big picture, she was the most innocent. 

And he'd brought her into his and Rapunzel's war. 

So, for the first time since he'd become the king, Fredrick was right about something. And that was something Varian hated to admit to himself. 

"Besides..."

Varian was pulled from his thoughts by Fredrick, who he didn't even realize until now was giving him a knowing look. A look that told him he knew that he'd cut a deep mental wound, and was proud of it. 

"...I think we can both agree that you being silently exiled from Corona is best for everyone." 

Huh? So he was silently banishing him, a barely fifteen year old orphan, from the kingdom? If so, then why was he sending him off with a whole battalion? And why a ship? Also, what about his things? Something told him there was something much bigger to this than he was letting on. 

"What's the catch? I'm not just being thrown from the kingdom, am I?" This made Fredrick smirk. _Damn it, Varian!_

"You'll find out when you get there." 

_Ah, so there's a specific location._

With that, the king motioned for the guards to bring him aboard the large vessel. As soon as he was, he was forcefully pulled down under the deck, and pushed into a lone cell. Before he could even react, he felt one of the guards grab his arms and swiftly remove his cuffs, while another removed the ones around his ankles. In moments, the cell door was slammed shut and locked. 

He stood up, rubbing his sore wrists and meeting eyes with the bearded bastard once more. He wished there was some way to wipe that stupid, smug grin off his disgusting face. But alas, he was the prisoner here. And at the moment, he couldn't come up with a good insult or one-liner.

So instead, he shrugged and walked over to sit on the bench across from the bars, catching himself in an intense staring contest.

It was ended by the king, who moved his arms behind his back and sighed in satisfaction.

"Any last words?" he offered, as if he were at an execution. To be honest, he sort of wished that's what this was right now. Because then he wouldn't be leaving his father trapped in the amber, and still live to drown in that guilt. The guilt that it was supposed to be _him_ in there, not Quirin. 

Scowling at him for probably the last time he'd ever get to, he said four last words. And he was nothing but truthful with them.

"See you in hell."


	2. Malvory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe he just...
> 
> Eugene turned around, feeling his stomach tingle.
> 
> Please let him be wrong...please let him be wrong...please let him be wrong.
> 
> The burlap sack came off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my favorite thing I've ever written, but whatever :/
> 
> Enjoy the AnGst!

It was, like most days on the gang's adventure, a sunny day. Nothing but a bright yellow sun perched in the center of the endless baby blue sky. And below this, was Rapunzel and her friends, packing up the caravan to continue along their journey. The princess in general sat next to her best friend, Cassandra, listening as she explained their route on the paper map in her hands. 

"This is where we are." she said, pointing to a spot in the cluster of painted trees. Rapunzel nodded, a bubbly smile plastered on her face. 

"And this..." Cass dragged her finger down the road between the inky forestry. "Is the road we take to get to the docks, where we'll use the caravan as a boat to travel across to the other mainland." she stopped the digit at a the word, _'Sea'_ , written in cursive over a large blank spot on the map. Rapunzel followed along, and once again nodded in understanding. "Great! When will we be there?" she asked, twirling a piece of blonde hair with her finger.

Cass sighed. "Well, we would get there just a few hours before dusk. But _somebody..._ " she looked over to where Lance was shoving a piece of cheesecake in his mouth. When he noticed the girls staring, he waved awkwardly and ran to go help Hookfoot carry the last of their supplies into the vehicle. Cass turned back to the map with another angry sigh. "...ate most of our food supply. And we clearly can't survive two weeks travel over seas without anything to eat." She then turned to Shorty, who was tossing apple after apple into his mouth and swallowing them whole.

"Well, most of us anyway."

Rapunzel, smile still wide on her face, pointed to a spot on the map where a small town was drawn, the label _'Malvory'_ scribbled over it, though not as neatly as any of the other words. "Well, this is right on the way. We can just stop here and grab a few things." she suggested. Cassandra looked to where she was pointing and rubbed her temple distressingly, making the princess' smile morph into a small frown. 

"We're gonna have to. But, Raps, the thing about Malvory is-"

"Did somebody just say Malvory?" Eugene interrupted, walking over to their spot with a half-eaten apple in his hand. Cass groaned and rolled her eyes. "What, are you somehow wanted _there_ too?"

The former thief let out an offended scoff. "No! I've just visited before. And trust me, that place is no good." he took another bite of his apple, purprosely chewing with his mouth open and disgusting Cassandra. She glared, but didn't say anything until he took a seat next to his girlfriend and glanced at the map.

"What do you mean? Anywhere with the name Malvory sounds like a gorgeous place." Rapunzel asked, confused. 

Eugene snorted. "Ha, yeah, well they've got you fooled. Honestly, Sunshine, you don't want to know how bad that place is. It's worse than Varderos! And that's really saying something." As soon as he got to the apple core, he threw it towards Maximus, who barely dodged the flying fruit.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was stuttering. "B-But Varderos picked itself up! Surely we can-"

Cassandra interrupted her, shaking her head. 

"Sorry, Raps, but this is a place that really can't be redeemed. Trust me, I've read about it."

"Yeah, well you're reading doesn't compare to actually _being_ there. I was almost thrown into the slavery trade multiple-" he stopped, realizing he'd talked to much. Cassandra gave him an annoyed look, and Rapunzel gasped. "Wait, slavery? I thought that law was banned years ago!" 

Cassandra shook her head. "Only from the seven kingdoms. Outside towns and cities with their own form of government or leadership can do what they want. Most don't even _have_ leadership, like this one. Those ones are most common to slave trade. Though, it's actually not as common as it was thirty years ago, especially around these parts." Eugene nodded in agreement, which was a very rare occurrence. "Yeah, and that makes Malvory an unpopular place unless you actually live there. Really tragic."

Rapunzel looked absolutely horrified, which neither of her companions blamed her for. After all, the thought of human beings being sold as property and forced to do manual labor wasn't the most thrilling concept. Especially for a girl who lived isolated in a tower most of her life, and was raised by someone practically using her as one for selfish purposes. So her being upset was completely understandable. Th only problem with it was that when the princess of Corona was upset about something, she started getting ideas. And when she got _ideas_...well, things like trying to force someone to like her, and trying to restore a run-down city happen. Which was exactly why Cassandra said the next thing.

"Look, Raps, I know what you're gonna try to do." she looked at Eugene. "We both do." then back to her best friend, taking her hands in her own. "So me and Fitzerbert are going to go into the town when we get there. Alone." 

Rapunzel's eyes widened.

"But-"

"I know, I know, but we really can't afford to stay here any longer than we have to like we did with Varderos. Plus, if anyone were to see someone as young and healthy as...well, you, they'd try and force you into the system. And we can't risk that."

Rapunzel gave her an offended look, picking up her frying pan and waving it in the air. "Yeah, key word: _try._ You guys know I can handle myself; it's the whole reason I'm even out here!" she stood up, crossing her arms. Cass and Eugene once again met eyes and sighed. The latter stood up, placing two gentle hands on his girlfriend's shoulders, and trying to look as honest and understanding as possible. 

"I know! We both do, Blondie. But this place is different than even Varderos. It's...worse. Think of everything Gothel taught you about the outside world, and pack it all up into one small place. That's _exactly_ what Malvory is." He knew bringing up Gothel and her lies was a big blow, and probably pretty hurtful to the young princess, but it was probably the only was to get her to really understand the situation.

He knew he hit her hard when he saw her eyes widen, but he couldn't apologize. Well, not yet, at least. 

After a few horribly uncomfortable moments of silence---Rapunzel looking thoughtful and just a bit hurt, and Cass glaring at Eugene while he awaited an answer---Rapunzel finally spoke, though it was so soft that he nearly missed it. 

"Okay, fine. You're right. I guess I'll stay with Hookfoot and Lance. No...no big deal." 

She looked down, walking away towards the caravan, where Lance looked confusedly at them---silently asking what had made her upset. Eugene raised his pointer finger at him, before turning back to Cass, who narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Way to go, Fitzerbert. You shelled her." she muttered, before following after her best friend (not without shoving past the former criminal); leaving Eugene with a stomahc full of guilt. 

********

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

"We're here!" Cassandra announced from the front of the caravan. Rapunzel, who sat at her desk, sighed and set her journal aside, getting out to meet the others outside. They'd parked the caravan in a secluded section of the forest surrounding the small, tucked away town. A perfect hiding spot for until Eugene and Cass got back. Without the princess by their side. 

It wasn't that Rapunzel was angry at them; she understood why they wanted her away from the place and how dangerous it was. She was just...disappointed and hurt. Disappointed at the fact that they were still a bit wary of her going anywhere without getting killed---seriously, did the past year and a half not teach them anything? And the latter because of what Eugene had said earlier.

Growing up, she was taught the world was to be feared, and that the people of it were dangerous and evil. After meeting Eugene, she realized that wasn't completely true. Sure, it still had its dangers, and there were of course many people who were almost just as Gothel had described (that woman had been proof of that). But hearing Eugene say she was _right_ about something...it just didn't feel like him. Thinking that the woman was right about anything didn't feel comfortable, either. The woman had lied about being her mother, protecting her, keeping her safe, and that the whole world was a dark place. She'd used her like the people of Malvory were using other humans.

So she would never have thought Eugene would've said anything that had to do with her, much less compare or _agree_ with her. Even if he was right about the town being so cruel, it was still sickening. 

And it would probably give her nightmares. 

"Raps? Rapunzel, are you listening?" 

She blinked, not realizing she'd gotten so lost in thought.

"Huh? O-Oh, right, yeah...uh, sorry, could you repeat that?" she smiled apologetically, making Cass scoff and roll her eyes. "I SAID that me and Eugene will only be gone for a little less than an hour. While we're gone, you four..." they turned to Shorty, who was now fighting with a bird over a worm. Cassandra coughed, though it was clearly fake. "Okay, you _three_ , have to watch the caravan with Max. We'll take Fidella to help carry the supplies. Got it?"

Rapunzel nodded, putting on a smile that seemed fake, though she couldn't even tell herself. She just wanted to try and stay positive.

"Got it!" she said cheerfully, lifting her hand up and high-fiving Lance. 

Cass rolled her eyes, though gave a small smile through it. "Okay, see you guys later." 

"Love you, Sunshine. Be careful." Eugene said, giving his girlfriend a kiss and going to follow the warrior. Rapunzel chuckled, though there wasn't much humor to it. "You know me! Always am..."

She watched them until they disappeared, before heading back into the caravan.

********

Not long after they were out of sight of the others, Cassandra and Eugene started bickering about earlier's little fight. 

Well, it hadn't really been much of a fight (in Eugene's perspective, anyway), more like a little argument or debate. Either way, though, that wasn't how Cassandra saw it. And she, for some reason or another, seemed to have taken it pretty personally. 

"Seriously! How could bringing up her kidnapper be a good argument?" Cass was yelling, making Eugene's ears start to ache. He rolled his eyes, trying to come up with a counter argument. "It wasn't an argument! It was a way to explain how this horrifying village is like! Besides, at least I got Rapunzel to stay away, right?"

His frenemy groaned, cutting through a piece of shrubbery with her sword. "Yeah, but you also made her...not her! Now she'll probably have nightmares for a few weeks thanks to you making her believe you agree with the witch that literally stabbed you." 

Eugene's eyes widened, and he had to stop for a moment to completely process the words that had just come out of her mouth. And when he did, the guilt eating him up inside was replaced with both anger and offense. Because of all the things for anyone to think, him agreeing with Gothel shouldn't be one of them. Sun, he couldn't even _stand_ the thought of him agreeing with that witch. The witch that almost took away the sun of his life! The frosting to his cupcake! It was ridiculous!

And he was about to share these thoughts and opinions, but as soon as his mouth opened to speak, Cassandra announced that they'd made it to Malvory. 

Mentally noting to continue this argument later, he followed her onto the streets of what could only be described as a rat's nest. Except worse. 

People walked along the dirt roads, carrying arms full of different items and materials. But what was abnormal about this, was the fact that half, if not _most,_ of them had leashes connected to humans trailing behind them. And those humans had either red or blue collars on their neck, which was both a sign of them being a slave, and their age.

Red: Slaves thirteen to twenty-one.

Blue: Slaves twenty-two to seventy (which was the highest age a slave could be. And when they reached that age, they were thrown out of the town to let the wilderness deal with them). 

Most people had them. And it was a horrible sight to see. 

Eugene, who until now hadn't realized he'd just been standing and staring, was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled into the town by Cass, who looked just as uncomfortable as he was. No doubt she wanted to be out and gone as fast as possible. And he couldn't blame her, because he felt the exact same way. 

"Alright, Fitzherbert..." Cass said, stopping him in the middle of the street and handing him a small list of things he needed to get. He raised an inquisitive brow upon seeing she didn't have one. "...you go grab these while me and Fidella go get some horse supplies. Their saddles are wearing out, and they need new horse shoes." 

Ah, that explained it. Though Eugene was still suspicious that she'd given him a longer list of items on purpose. But he wouldn't voice it until they were out of here. Holy moon above this place _stinked._

"Got it." he confirmed, before realizing she was already gone. With a sigh, he went on his way towards the pastry shop (which in reality, looked like some worn down cabin from one of the Flynn Rider novels). But right before he walked inside, the sudden sound of horns stopped him in his tracks. He looked to the side to see a large stage set up in the middle of the town, where a man in an ugly green top-hot and jacket stood, along with five others. But what was different about the others, was that they stood behind him in hand cuffs attached to ankle cuffs, and had burlap sacks over their heads. 

_Oh shit...he knew exactly what this was._

"Good afternoon folks!" the man called, bringing in a crowd of townspeople. Eugene winced as he saw one of the slaves (around sixteen or seventeen) nearly trip over his feet as his leash was pulled. Poor sap. 

Letting his disturbing curiosity get the best of him, Eugene joined them, managing to get a spot in the front. 

"Today, we got some special slaves up for grabbin' tomorrow mornin'!" the man continued, making Eugene force back a scowl. "First, here we have a thirty year old beauty, who's early farm work will surely assist with any of y'all's crop problems." he pulled off one of the slave's sacks, revealing a young man who looked scared out of his mind. A red piece of fabric was tied tightly around his mouth. _Poor guy..._

"And up next we have..."

And so it continued. Eugene watched as the man (who revealed himself as Joseph Leonard) continued with the next three, who were all just a bit older than the first. When he got to the last, the former thief decided it might be best to just hit the road and get the things on his list before Cassandra finds out he was wasting time watching poor innocent people get shown to hungry buyers. They wouldn't be sold until tomorrow, so they probably had at least a small chance of escaping. But with how bloodied and injured they all looked, he highly doubted that would happen. 

So he made his way back out of the crowd, heading back for the store when he heard...

"Now, the next one we got is quite a unique sort. He's quite young too, so he could last a while for all of y'all needing some engineering or medical assistance." 

At that, Eugene stopped. 

Okay, maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe he just...

"This fine fifteen year old was sent all the way from another kingdom, so I'd beware his...well, _villainous_ behavior. An expert in the craft of engineering and science, give it up for..."

Eugene turned around, feeling his stomach tingle. 

_Please let him be wrong...please let him be wrong...please let him be wrong._

The burlap sack came off.

And Eugene felt his breath leave him when he saw...

Varian. 


	3. Pain, Regret, And Hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian thinks about everything that has happened the past few weeks, before taken out to be shown to the town.
> 
> If only he'd realized that a certain former thief would be out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhOoP!
> 
> Non-stop writing for HOURS, and this is finally done and out! I couldn't stand to wait and edit this, because I've been really wanting this to be out today, and it is now, so....yay!
> 
> I actually had most of this written last night, and it would've been published then if I hadn't accidentally deleted the whole document, because I forgot to make a back up....so.....that sucked. But I actually think this one's better than the other, so I guess that's a benefit lol.
> 
> Enjoy the angst and hurt :)

Varian was not having a good time.

He couldn't tell which part of his situation was worse: being trapped alone in a room with nothing but a body full of burn marks and bruises, or knowing that tomorrow he'd be thrown on display for people to admire, and eventually be sold like some kind of object. Like an expensive artifact. Honestly, they were both pretty much equally bad.

He let out a weak groan as he accidentally rubbed his sore back wrong against the wall, in an attempt to adjust to a more comfortable position. 

Damn, he hated this place. He hated it's disgusting people, it's society, it's run-down town, and especially it's horrible laws and practices. He'd read about slavery in multiple books and novels (one of the Flynn Rider novels, for example), but he'd never actually thought it was still an active thing. Apparently he'd been wrong. 

Not knowing what else to do, he decided to think. That's all he had time for nowadays. Thinking, dreaming, reflecting...it was all he could do to keep his mind busy, especially since he didn't have his alchemy to waste his mind away on. No alchemy, no books, no paint, no music, and nobody to talk to but himself. He didn't even have his raccoon, who he'd realized over the past few weeks he missed. His loyal animal was the only friend he'd really had, save for Andrew and the people he'd just met over this torturous week. 

With a sigh, he leaned back against the wooden wall---the only shadowy part of the room, whereas the rest of the closet-sized prison was lit up by the moon outside the small barred window above his head---and stretched himself out, though regretting it when his arms screaming in pain. Closing his eyes, he started reflecting on the past few weeks.

The boat ride here had been kinda nice if he was being honest. He'd gotten a lot more quiet than he'd experienced the past few months; when you lived, breathed and slept in a row of cells full of angry, rowdy criminals, you didn't tend to have a very peaceful time. He also got more fresh air coming through the window, and the sea air was pretty nice. But that didn't mean there weren't bad moments. 

Such as the rocking of the boat that made it so he constantly got seas-sick, and had to have some kind of bucket or barrel in his cell 24/7 so that he didn't throw up on the ship and create a heavy smell. He also had a lot of time to think, which sucked. And the loneliness wasn't all that great either. The guards didn't make as good of chit-chatters as Andrew or Arianna had (though he never talked to her, so he didn't really think she counted), and talking to himself just felt awkward. But hey, at least the food was better than high security!

After two and a half weeks of all of this, they ended up docking somewhere near Malvory, and he was thrown in a prison cart similar to the one he's been placed in when he was arrested. Yeah, that brought up some bad memories. Though they didn't linger too long, because as soon as the cart started moving, he fell right on his ass because of how bumpy the road they traveled on was. It definitely wasn't a pleasant journey from there, _especially_ when they reached Malvory. And even though it had a pretty name, it most certainly wasn't a nice looking place. Quite the opposite, actually.

Then he'd been taken into a large building at the very edge of the village, and was basically just abandoned by the guards there on the spot, before being taken by two men with sorry excuses for iron armor (he could spot several flaws in the design. Not that he planned on telling them, though). They took him to some weird room, where he was examined and signed into the slavery system. It had been a...weird, experience, to have a complete stranger study his bare body. He was glad it didn't last long, because he was sure his discomfort would've soon been voiced if he'd been there any longer (keep in mind he hadn't spoken since leaving the ship at this time).

After a few more tests (one including, unfortunately, taking a blood sample), he was dragged into a row of cells full of kids around his age, and thrown into the only empty one at the end of the hall. The cell had been similar to his on the ship and prison, though, like the ship, instead of cobblestone the entirety of the room had been wooden---save for the metal bars. There were, sadly, no window in his, because the layout followed a weird pattern of 'first cell, window, second cell, no window, etc'. 

He stayed there for two whole days, all the while getting one meal per day, and two bathroom breaks by the "guards". It did a big number on his digestive system, because he'd gotten used to eating three meals a day (per the queen's orders). Sure, the food in prison hadn't been all that great, but he was grateful for the gesture nonetheless. 

Because of this, he ended up striking up conversation with the boy in the cell across from him named Joey. He, to Varian's jealously, had a window in his cell.

This had been the first time since the boat that Varian had spoke, and they actually grew close pretty quick---enough to even share backstories, though Varian may have stretched the truth with his own. Apparently, Joey's village had been pillaged, and he, his family, and a couple dozen other families were sold to this place. They ended up getting split up, and he hasn't seen them for six months. He hasn't even been _sold_ yet. 

Varian was able to sympathize a lot with his story, because he understood how it felt to lose someone you love and be separated from them. Even if they're just a layer of mineral away. 

After that day, he ended up talking with the other members of the hall, and learned that there was still a chance he might not be sold, at least for a while. But given his abilities and talents, he felt that wasn't likely; unless Fredrick hadn't told them about what he could do, which was also unlikely. 

Either way, at least he finally, for the first time since he was born, had friends his age. Friends that he could hopefully trust not to break promises, or abandon him. Though he highly doubted Joey, Annie, Sam, Quinn, Ben, Jack, Bonnie or Clyde would do anything like that. The other five he still couldn't read well, so he couldn't say the same for them. 

Then, three days later, things changed fast. And they weren't good changes.

At some point in the middle of the day, Varian was suddenly pulled out of his cell, and dragged away. Joey had warned him a few days prior that they'd end up interrogating him over his past, and what he did and whatnot. He also warned him that they didn't take too kindly to lies or sarcasm. And he really should've taken that warning seriously, because the next thing he new (after being thrown into a room with four guards and a man named Joseph), he was covered in bruises and burn marks. 

After the first day of not telling them anything, he was thrown into the same room he was in at the moment, and left there alone for a whole night. No friends, no bed, no food, no bathroom...nothing but him and the tiny window high above his head. 

The next day, he was forced into the room with Joseph again, and this time he had no choice but to answer his questions. He was also branded with the town name on his lower left arm, which wasn't very pleasant. He may or may not have screamed, though he wouldn't stop hiding that fact, because he wanted to seem strong. And after the past week, he's learned that in order to survive, that's how he had to act. But every time that torch touched his skin, or the guards kicked, punched, or slapped him...it got harder to keep up that facade. 

And, oddly, it had been worse than he and Fredrick's meetings. Maybe it was just because it had been weeks since the two had encountered each other, or that his skin was just growing weaker. Either way, it was a harsh truth Varian forced himself to face. Because he never actually thought there was anyone worse than that tyrant king. He'd been wrong.

Eventually, Joseph had gotten all the information he needed on him, and he was once again tossed in the room. The room that he'd been in for nearly a week now. This was his sixth night. 

And he knew he was breaking. 

Every night in this room, this _prison_ that was somehow worse than high security had ever been, was breaking him. Slowly but surely, the already torn down walls inside of him were breaking down further. Starting to turn to dust. And every hour spent in this hell made it all the more harder to block it with whatever mask he was wearing. 

It wasn't the mask of the innocent Varian from a year and a half ago. It wasn't the mask of the angry, cold, _evil_ Varian, that had stolen the flower or kidnapped the queen. It wasn't even the mask of the sarcastic, mean, evil Varian from prison that had lived for two and a half months. 

Honestly, he didn't know what mask he was wearing. He didn't care, though, as long as he seemed stronger than he felt. 

As long as it hid the tears that poured out every night in this lonely room.

And to think, this all started with his father sacrificing himself to save him. Pushed him away from the growing amber, and got himself trapped inside so _he_ could live a longer life. So he didn't die. 

Well, he failed. Both of them failed on multiple accounts. 

Because of what Quirin did, Varian committed a dozen crimes, and ended up losing himself. He ended up losing the only friends he ever had (including Ruddiger), because he was too blinded by anger and hurt. Too selfish to think of the consequences of his actions. Too caught up in the thought of having his father proud of him for once. For having those big, warm arms wrapped around him again. Keeping him safe from the world. 

If only Varian had known that the real world was scary, and harmful to people like him.

If only Varian had known Rapunzel didn't mean the things she did, and had understood her decision to choose her kingdom over someone she cared for. Something the king hadn't even succeeded in doing.

They'd both made many mistakes, but none larger than his own. 

If she had just checked on him, or he had just gone back before the men in masks (who he later found out to be the captain of the guard and his men. Seriously, how long had Freddie had it out for him?) showed up. If he'd asked for help _again._ He wouldn't have gone through all of this, and he'd still have friends. 

He'd still have Rapunzel, and Cassie (damn, the memory of her was the worst of all of them), and Fly- _Eugene,_ and Ruddiger---he missed his furry companion. 

And he couldn't help but realize, even now in this scary, dark cell---with these marks and injuries---that he regretted what he did. He regretted all of his actions, and he was losing that craving for vengeance. He just wanted to go home, and be with dad. But because of his stupid mistakes, he couldn't. 

And now he was feeling the tears start to heat up in his eyes. 

But before he could feel them start to fall, the sound of a familiar creak and groan from outside sounded, and he forced the water back as hard as he could. Wait, why were they coming in? Were they finally gonna feed him? He was really craving ham sandwiches right now. But that didn't make sense, because if they were being so merciful, wouldn't they do it-

Oh...

It wasn't until now that he realized it was morning, and the sun was already high in the sky and lighting up his small space. How long had he been daydreaming? He knew for certain he didn't fall asleep, but...

His thoughts trailed off as the creepy metal door opened, revealing two guards with a pair of hand cuffs, ankle cuffs, a cloth and a burlap sack in their hands. Well, this should be fun...

As the thought crossed his mind, he was forced to his feet, letting out a guttural groan at the provoking it caused to his wounds. The men didn't seem to care, though, dragging him out of his under-a-staircase-of-a-room and into a room he hadn't been in before. He recognized the small wooden tub, and realized they were washing him up. He didn't know why, but he definitely didn't want to go into any water with the burns on his skin still being fresh. 

He wasn't given much choice, however, because the next thing he knew he was completely stripped of all clothing, and being forced into the surprisingly warm water. Now, Varian loved warm water as much as the next person; but when you're whole body is stamped with burn marks and sore bruises, it doesn't tend to really aid in helping soothe the pain. And he really, truly did try to talk the guards out of letting him in. Even trying to fight back against their arms, no matter how much it evoked pain from his injures.

"Wait, wait, wait! Guys, I-I'm usually a fan of taking cold baths!" 

But despite his greatest efforts, the men were still much stronger than him, and managed to win and sink him into the tub. And _oh_ was it painful.

He let out a hiss at the burning feeling all over his body, before forcing himself to bite back a scream as the men started washing him up. If the water was bad, then the soap was even _worse._

The kid flailed, and flailed _violently._

It was getting so bad that there was a point where one man had to hold him down by the solders, which each had a disturbing amount of cuts, and were swelled up. This, obviously, just made things worse, and at some point more guards came in to hold nearly every inch of him until they finally finished getting him shined up. Even though he knew cleaning the cuts and burns on his body was actually a good thing, Varian still glared deeply at them as he got out and mentally cursed them out. 

After the worst bathing experience of his life, Varian was handed---or more like _thrown_ \---a new and fresher pair of clothes than his old, bloodstained, worn out faded blue shirt, and baggy tan pants. This he was actually kind of thankful for, he was growing out of those anyway, and the smell of the blood was practically torture in and of itself when compared to the past two weeks. He'd probably never get over his hemophobia.

He'd also somehow managed to get them to let him keep his goggles---well, Joseph had threatened to destroy them if he didn't answer some of his questions, so they must've known that he was allowed to keep them. They were the only thing he had left of his mother, as well as the only thing keeping him tethered to Corona, since that's where these had been produced, and where Ulla had bought them. 

After getting into his knew clothes, which were a pair of brown trousers and a simple long-sleeved, pearly white shirt, **(A/N: Basically what he wears in season three, but without the gloves, vest, belt or fancy boots)** he was led down a couple more halls, before stopping to greet Joseph. The alchemist had to force back a snort at the man's ugly green-colored attire, and weirdly trimmed beard. Unfortunately, he seemed to notice this, and gave him a smack directly on his shoulder. Varian winced, but besides that didn't react to the gesture. Instead, he gave him a cold glare as he was locked in cuffs and gagged, before having the sack pulled over his head, covering his vision. 

The metal around his ankles was hard enough to walk with, but without being able to see clearly his clumsiness level was doubled by a hundred. He tripped every few feet, which brought chuckles from the people around him. He would've cursed the out if he one, didn't have the gag in his mouth, and two, wasn't a bit afraid of getting another punishment. The shoulder smack may have been brief, but it still made it sorer than it already was. 

After walking for a few minutes, he heard the guards behind him suddenly leave, and were replaced by... _one, two, three..._ four differently paced footsteps. Don't ask him how he could tell they were different, he'd just read a lot and learned quite a bit from his short time in prison. These footsteps seemed similar to his clumsy walking, and the sound of a chain scraping the ground was pretty obvious. Clearly, he was going somewhere with four other "slaves," and he was pretty sure he had a guess.

He just hoped nobody wanted to buy a fifteen year old with a high intelligence. 

Well, at least the auction wasn't until tomorrow morning. 

Eventually, they stopped for a second so someone could open a door, and judging by the sudden amount of footsteps and the small amount coming through his bag, they were outside. And the rough, rocky ground was a pretty good giveaway, too.

He suddenly gasped as, after five minutes of even more walking, was forced to turn and trip up a few steps, making a few people around him chuckle. 

_If I escape this rat dump, I swear I'm gonna kill these people!_ he thought, though something deep inside of him knew that wasn't true.

He'd been trying to plan an escape for a while, now, though nothing he could come up with seemed like it would work. Plus, he also wanted to help the other adults and kids locked up in the slavehome escape too, so that added a whole lot more difficulty. 

Maybe it'd be easier if he had Ruddy with him. But thanks to the Coronian guards who claimed it wasn't "sanitary" to house an animal in their dungeons, he was thrown into the wild and he hasn't seen him since. He lost his only friend, and his therapy animal because the guards thought that keeping one extra animal in the castle would make things too dirty, even though the prison was already full of dirt and germs with the amount of criminals it holds. 

_If he were_ _here_ though, Varian would be outta here before anyone could say "Power, gleam, and effing glow." 

He sighed (through his nose, since the gag prevented doing so from the mouth) at the memory of his little friend. And he couldn't help but wonder where the raccoon was now. Hopefully not dead...

He suddenly yelped into the cloth when he was forcibly stopped by the shoulders, causing a bolt of sting to shoot through him like lightning. He was then turned and moved forward, before being stopped again. He could hear whoever it was that'd moved him step away, while the sound of another slave moved to stand next to him, and another to stand next to them, and so forth. Soon, there was quiet, save for the footsteps of people gathering below him.

After a few silent moments, Joseph, in his obnoxious accent yelled out to the invisible crowd before them.

"Good afternoon folks!"

Varian narrowed his eyes, knowing nobody could see it. He couldn't believe anyone could be so mean and cruel, yet in public act like the friendliest human alive! He had a feeling Joseph wasn't the only one like that in this town, and a part of him was frightened at the idea of meeting more of those types. Especially if the person (if anyone chose to take him) who buys him was that way. That would mean more pain. And he hated pain.

"Today we got some special slaves up for grabbin' tomorrow mornin'! First here..." he could hear the sound of fabric moving, and realized he was revealing everyone on stage one by one. 

_Crap._

Varian suddenly started to find a lot of comfort in this bag...

"...we have a thirty year old beauty, who's early farm work will surely assist with any of y'all's crop problems." 

The poor guy...he was probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time when he was napped. But who knows, most of the slaves in this place probably are.

"And up next we have..."

That's when Varian decided to just tune it all out, and focus on the comfort and privacy the sack was providing for him. He was definitely not excited to have it pulled off his head, and reveal his face to an entire---probably very large---crowd of people. 

He'd never been one to really like crowds, or having to be the focus of attention in ones anyway. Of course, that was unless he was showing off the merits of alchemy or engineering, then he was all for it. But ever since that day at the science expo...his confidence level for doing that kind of stuff went down by a high mile. 

But this was completely different than that situation. Instead of him going to be showing how a certain machine worked, he was going to be put on some stupid advertisement. He wasn't up here to show others what he loved. He was up here to be bought and sold to someone who would just use that passion for their own sake. And that would probably ruin the hobby for him. 

His train of thought was suddenly halted when he felt Joseph's presence move in front of him. His breath caught, and he felt his chest tighten as he felt the man grip the top of the bag. _No, no no! Please, don't! Please, don't! Please-_

It was pulled off, and the first thing that entered the teenager's sight was light. And it was enough to blind him and cause him to quint, instinctively going to move his hand in front of him to block of the sun's powerful rays. But the cuffs prevented that, so he instead just took to bowing his head and keeping his eyes closed. And it wasn't just to block out the light. 

Unfortunately, that tactic didn't work long, and he soon felt large fingers grip his chin and move his face up, forcing his eyes to instinctively open, and face a huge crowd of what had to be at least two-hundred or so people. His heart nearly froze, feeling his face grow red as heard muttering and whispering. 

What were they saying? Did they think he looked too skinny? He wouldn't blame them.

Did they find his hair stripe annoying? They wouldn't be the first ones. 

Maybe they were talking about how useful he'd be, and how they would force him to work for them and build them whatever they wanted? Most likely, honestly. 

But all questions aside, he had to admit the amount of interested looks and 'hmms' coming from the group meant that they were definetly intrested in him. Well, not _him himself._ They were mostly interested in what he could do. And honestly, that was almost as hurtful as the hot iron had been on his arm. 

Then Joseph started speaking again.

"Yes, yes, quite a remarkable little fellow, isn't he?"

If Varian could spit in his face...

"But there's even more! You see, this little guy was brought to us by none other than..."

Varian decided to tune him out again, not wanting to hear what he would say about him. Instead, he elected to look through the swarm of people. He didn't know why, it didn't make him any more comfortable with his situation; but for some reason, he had a feeling that-

Hold up, go back!

Wait...is that-

No! It couldn't be! Why would...

Holy moon below...it-it really is-

Eugene Fitzerbert and Varian both met eyes, and for a moment, all of the tension between the two felt like it had never existed in the first place. All of the hatred turned to guilt just left Varian, and was replaced by the feeling of hope. Hope that maybe he had a chance to escape, after all. If Eugene was here, there was no doubt that the princess-

"See y'all tomorrow mornin' for the auction!"

And suddenly, Varian felt his chains being pulled back, and his feet slide against the platform.

_No, no, no, no! He was being brought back to the slavehouse! He was being pulled away from safety!_

Unable to contain himself, Varian started struggling against the pull of the chain, and started trying to pull towards Eugene again. The man seemed to have realized what he was doing, and started running through the separating people, yelling something the young teen couldn't understand. 

But it didn't matter. As long as he managed to get to him, everything would be fine! Maybe-

The gag in his mouth suddenly slipped off, and Varian gasped as the air once again entered through his lips. He wasted no time in trying to call out to Eugene, who was getting closer to the stage. 

"Fly- Eugene! Eugene, help me!"

Again, Eugene shouted something back that he couldn't understand. But he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from these people, and this place. 

He soon felt more arms start to grab onto him, but he struggled out of their grip. He just kept screaming and thrashing, and trying to pull away towards who he hoped was his savior. Who would take him to one of the only other people who'd ever cared for him, and who he wanted back as a friend. Who he needed to apologize to, not get revenge on. He needed Rapunzel.

Suddenly, he felt his feet fall from under him, and he landed face-forward on the wooden platform. Although it was painful, he still felt the rush of adrenaline surging though him, and telling him to _just get to him!_ And when he looked up, he could see Eugene inches away. So close that if his arms were's chained, he'd probably be able to reach out and grab his hand. Just a few more inches...so close, Eugene, so...

He was picked up and pulled away right as he reached the stage. 

_NO! NO! He can't go back! He can't-_

That thought was disrupted by a sudden slam to his head, and before he knew it everything went dark.


	4. Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and Cassandra escape, but now he has to explain what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet. Again, I didn't go through and edit cause I'm in a lazy ass mood this morning. I'll probably go through it later, though and correct any errors so I don't accidentally make my characters seem "homophobic" lmao. Sorry about that one!
> 
> Anyways, enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

He was so close. _Too close._

If he had just been a moment or so faster, Eugene would've caught Varian.

But he hadn't been, and thanks to that he was now watching as the teenager was pulled away from him, screaming his head off and begging for him to save him. He should have saved him. Should've been a few moments quicker. Grudges and pasts aside, Eugene knew that he didn't deserve this. Even though the kid had done horrible, _terrible_ things to his friends and family, it didn't mean he deserved to be sold and used as somebody's tool. He was still so young!

And that just begged the question: how the hell did he get here, and why? 

He didn't get much time to dwell on this, because suddenly, Leonard used the hilt of his unsheathed dagger to slam into Varian's head, and he immediately went limp in the Malvorian soldiers' arms. Eugene couldn't help but scream "No!" at this, which made the slaveshome owner's eyes move to him, and by the look of anger in them, he knew he was in _big_ trouble.

 _Well, shit._ he thought as Joseph ordered for a group of guards to get him. He started backing away slowly, teeth clenching as he watched Varian get carried away towards the slaveshome. 

_Double shit._

And as he started backing up closer to the wall of one of the buildings, he saw the goggles atop the boy's head suddenly fall onto the dirt, cobblestone street. The man carrying him didn't seem to notice, and neither did Joseph Leonard, as they got closer to the building at the end of the street.

Eventually, Eugene found himself backed against a wall, and several guards started to surround him. He only had a few seconds, but if he could quickly figure out a way of escape, he could easily figure out a way to lose them, and find Cass and Fidella and get back to camp. He didn't really want to think about explaining all of this to the group, especially Rapunzel, who was upset enough as she was because of his idiotic move bringing up Gothel. 

But now wasn't the time to think on that. If he was going to get to that point, he'd have to actually get away from these guys first.

Giving them a nervous chuckle, he decided to try talking his way out of this.

"Hey, guys! How are you all doing today? Y'know, I was just trying to talk to my friend over there!" he pointed towards where Varian was finally brought inside the building, disappearing from sight. The men in the shitty armor, however, didn't fall for it. For having such jokey costumes, these guys seemed way too serious. Even more so than Corona, thought that wasn't exactly saying much. 

"Buuut now that I realize that I can't, I'll just be, uh, hitting the road!" 

He tried moving away from the enclosing circle, but on of the guards pushed him back, unsheathing his sword and pointing it at him. Wait, were they planning on apprehending him or killing him?

Before he could find out, the sudden sound of a scream and grass shattering drew away everyone's attention. Eugene's eyes widened, unable to help himself looking over the men's shoulders to see where the source of the awkwardly hoarse cry came from. 

To his surprise, it was Cass _AN_ dra of all people. The raven-haired warrior was standing in front of a shop's window, which had been completely shattered by something; though he suspected it was a stone, because that's what Cass was throwing up and down in her hand, a small smirk on her face.

"Oops, my bad." he heard her sarcastically say. Realizing what this was, Eugene made quick use of the distraction to slip past the guards and run. Unluckily, however, he was actually running towards the slaveshouse, and not the forest where the caravan was. As he was about to turn around and run the opposite way, his eyes caught something shiny sitting off to the side. He looked over and realized it was Varian's goggles, and unable to help himself, ran over and snatched them from the ground, before ducking into a nearby alleyway as an escape route. 

Over the building walls and roofs, he could hear yelling and heavy footsteps echoing off the cobblestone. He also heard something galloping, and had no doubt that Cassandra was trying to find her own escape at the moment. 

As he jumped over one of the alleyway walls, and exited the other side, he saw that he'd somehow managed to get ahead of Cass, who was being chased by the guards that had cornered him, as well as a dozen extras. So much for getting in and out without causing trouble...

Suddenly, as Cassandra started to pass by he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and tossed behind her on Fidella. He barely managed to cling to Cass, who at the moment didn't seem to care about it because of the dozens of poorly armors men right on their tail. He didn't even care either, more focused on how the hell the woman had been strong enough to haul him up five feet. He weighed a pretty good two hundred to two hundred and fifty pounds in muscle, which was obviously not something every woman could carry. Well, unless you had seventy feet of hair, or twenty years of training with the royal guard. 

But still, it was quite impressive. And annoying, because that meant she was practically stronger than _him._ Though he'd never admit either of those facts to her out loud until his dying breath. Maybe not even then.

Unexpectedly, Eugene felt the stallion suddenly jerk to the right, nearly knocking him off Fidella's back. Luckily, he managed to hang on, all the while keeping the kid's goggles tight in his hand. He didn't realize till now how old and worn out they looked. The glass was cracked to the point it seemed like seeing out of them wasn't possible, and the band that held them on your head was starting to wear out. How long had Varian had these for? Why hadn't he gotten new ones?

Deciding to put the questions aside for later, he resided to just focusing on the forest that they'd just entered. Though it was farther away from the caravan, probably as to not give away their spot to the Malvorians. 

"You get in trouble after only twenty minutes?" the echoing of the hooves made it so Eugene nearly missed what Cass said.

He rolled his eyes. "To be fair, I didn't do anything wrong!"

Cass scoffed. "Why do I find that hard to believe?" 

It was obviously a rhetorical question, though Eugene still felt tempted to answer. But before he could, they came to a sudden and quick stop, which made Fidella's backside fly off the ground for a brief second, launching Eugene forward into a bush. Luckily, he barely missed the thorny area of the shrub, though it didn't mean the fall hadn't been painful.

"I think we lost them." Cass said, acting as if he hadn't nearly been blinded (his face had landed mere inches away from a thorn). He rolled his eyes and climbed out, Cassandra jumping off Fidella and landing next to him. She did _not_ look happy.

"What the hell was that?!" she shouted.

Yep.

"Shh! You don't want to attract them again, do you?" 

Cass rolled her eyes, grabbing hold of her horse's reigns and walking away, Eugene following at her heals.

"Cass! Cass, wait! We have a problem!"

He nearly jumped when she turned and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Damn, right we do! Neither of us got the supplies we needed, and with the Malvorians on our butts, we can't go back without getting arrested! What did you do, Fitzherbert?"

Sun, she could be scary...

"Okay, okay, I know you're upset, but-"

"What. Did. You. Do?"

Nope, she wasn't scary. She was absolutely _terrifying_.

He sighed, dragging a hand down his face and thinking of the way Varian tried desperately to reach him. About the fear in his eyes when they pulled him away.

_"Eugene! Eugene, please, help me!"_

He shook it off, looking back at Cass, who now had a look of confusion on her face. He must've let the pain show on his face.

"Okay, look, I think this is something we need to talk about with the others. It's...it's not good."

If she wasn't concerned before, she was most definetly concerned now. The anger in her expression morphed into one of worry. How she could change moods so fast, Eugene would never know. 

"Can you at least tell me now?"

Eugene shook his head.

"No, this is something everyone needs to hear."

As soon as he spoke, he pushed passed her, almost as if she wasn't even there. He didn't care though, because this really was something big, and something bad. 

Varian was in trouble, and they had to rescue him.

*********

Cassandra had never felt more confused in her life.

One moment, the look of annoyance and defensiveness was painted on the former thief's face; and the next, the look of pain, regret and guilt shadowed over it, making him seem almost completely dead inside. It was a look Cassadra rarely saw in him. And when she did, she knew something was wrong. 

She had been so confused, that she couldn't even find it in herself to get angry at him for pushing past her. So instead of trying to get the truth out of him, she decided to just wait until everyone could hear. Wait...

That's when her eyes suddenly caught something shining in the bushes. She frowned, reaching down into the bushes. 

She wasn't expecting what she pulled out.

*********

When they got back to camp, Rapunzel was out with the others starting a fire. When they saw them coming, she waved and smiled; it was almost as if a few hours ago hadn't happened. But it she was going to at least act like the comment hadn't happened, then Eugene would let her. Until they could resolve things, though that wasn't the first thing on his mind at the moment. There was something else.

When she saw the look on his face, Rapunzel frowned, waiting until they approached to speak.

"Hey, Eugene, what's wrong? Where are the supplies?"

Cassandra came over a few moments later after leashing Fidella to a tree. 

"SOMEONE caused the Malvorian guard to chase after us!" she growled, punching Eugene hard in the shoulder to emphasize. He groaned, but held in and eye-roll. 

"I did NOT! Well, I did, but I didn't! Look, guys, we need to talk." 

His quick transformation into serious got everyone's attentions, and made the frown on the blonde princess get bigger.

"What do you mean?" 

Eugene guided her to sit back down, following after and taking a---fairly spacious---seat next to Cass, who's early concern came back to replace her anger. But he didn't focus on that. Honestly, he could barely manage to focus on the words he was about to say.

"Okay...this is gonna be some...well, _harsh_ news. I honestly don't even know how to explain it, I mean this is pretty-"

"Just spit it out, pretty boy."

"Okay, okay..." he sighed, shifting uncomfortable on his log. "When we went to town, they were holding an advertisement to show off the slaves that will be auctioned off tomorrow morning." he started, making Rapunzel swallow hard. Cassandra scoffed. "Wow, you're really setting a dark mood for your story, Fitzherbert."

Eugene rolled his eyes but didn't answer. Instead, he continued his explanation. "Anyways, I was about to ignore it and get the supplies that Cassandra told me to get from the list. But then I heard him describe the next slave...and, and at first I was like 'okay, this has to be some kind of coincidence, right?' but I turned around to be sure, cause you never know, right? And, um...w-when they took the sack off his head, I...I saw..."

"Varian." Cass finished, making everyone---namely Rapunzel and Eugene---freeze. But Rapunzel and her boyfriend froze for different reasons.

"Wait, Cass, how did you-" Eugene started, but was stopped by her pulling out a familiar pair of scratched up goggles. _Crap. How did she..._

"You dropped these, Fitzerbert." she deadpanned, tossing them over to him. His hands fumbled when he caught them, before stopping to process her words. He groaned internally at his dumbass for forgetting about these. 

Looking up, he caught eyes with Rapunzel. Hers were shining with unshed tears as she stared at the goggles in his hands. 

"Eu-Eugene, is that..." she trailed off, unable to finish due to the amount of shock in her voice.

He nodded. "It's true. I-I don't know how, but I saw him. He was there, and he looked...well, not like he did three months ago."

At this, the princess narrowed her eyes; not out of anger, but confusion and puzzlement. "What do you mean?" she asked, voice barely louder than a whisper. The raspiness to it was enough to make Eugene bury back a cringe. "The kid...he looked scared, _terrified_ even. I mean he was a complete wreck, and that's really putting it lightly. I don't know what they've done to him, Rapunzel, but it was enough to break him. And I don't think he even wants to hurt you anymore. I don't think..."

"How do you know that?" Cassandra piqued up.

At this, Eugene again rolled his eyes.

"Because you should've seen him when he saw me. It was like he saw an angel, o-or his dad even. And then he started screaming for me to help, and tried struggling to get away from his captors, I-I mean..."

"What?" Rapunzel gasped. "He wanted your help?"

Eugene nodded, making her stare dumbfoundedly at him. 

Then, unexpectedly, Lance spoke up. Eugene felt a bit guilty for forgetting he and Hookfoot were there, too.

"Wait, isn't that the kid who nearly took down the whole royal guard with a giant raccoon and an army of robots?" 

Rapunzel nodded, silently correcting him with 'automaton'. Eugene smiled slightly at that. But it soon disappeared when Hookfoot commented, "Wait, so why don't we just leave him there? The little guy nearly _killed_ you!"

Even Cassandra, who was perhaps the one who felt the most betrayed by Varian did, seemed uncomfortable with the concept. Though she didn't voice it, shrugging in return, while Rapunzel and Eugene gawked at the one-footed man. 

"What?" Hookfoot shrugged, as if he didn't just say what he did.

"We can't leave a fifteen year old with major abandonment issues, and both mental and physical health problems in a place like that! The town would tear him apart even more than it has! I mean, you should've seen the amount of bruises the kid had on him, and I'm pretty sure he's a lot skinnier than when we last saw him. And that's seriously saying something." Eugene needed to practically scream for air by the time he finished, having said it all in two breaths. 

Hookfoot went quiet after that, and Rapunzel seemed to feel even more uncomfortable. He really couldn't blame her. 

"Look, I think we should at least consider-" he started after a few silent minutes, but Rapunzel cut him off by saying, "I'm gonna go on a walk for a few minutes. I-I'll be back." and before anyone could say anything, she was gone. The crackling of the fire, now lighting up a darkness forest taking her place. 

"So...now what?" Lance asked, obviously quite bothered by all this new information. Eugene sighed, looking off towards where Rapunzel had left. After a moment, he answered with a quiet, yet stern, "We plan. I don't know about you guys, but I'm certainly not letting that kid's potential be wasted on a few grumpy old hags." 

Before he could get an answer, he stood up, brushing off some dirt from his pants. _Damn it, these were his only good trousers, too!_ A part of him thought. But he ignored it, heading for the path Rapunzel had taken. "I'll be back in a little bit. I'm gonna go talk to Rapunzel." he said, before walking off.

*********

Varian groaned as he slowly slipped into consciousness. Everything felt sore, and his head was throbbing. Where was he?

Slowly, he opened his eyes, and was greeted by, at first, blurriness. It didn't look like he was in his broom closet cell, or his normal cell with the other kids. It also didn't look like his cell back in Corona, or even his bedroom. But yet, he found something familiar about it. 

"Wake up, sleepy head." he heard a distantly familiar voice say, making him groan again.

Who was that? He couldn't put his finger on it yet, though he knew it wasn't a voice he particularly liked. No, actually, he remembered hating it. That voice meant pain, and he hated pain. The more pain, the more broken his walls became. And the more broken those were, the more he died inside. The more he lost himself. 

That...That darn accent...it-it sounded so...

 _Joseph._ His mind suddenly remembered, making his eyes pop open fast. At that, the voice---Joseph---chuckled. His blurry vision soon became clearer, and he finally could see him. See this disgusting, red-bearded bastard sitting across the table from him. Across the table that smelled of blood... _his_ blood. 

Oh, no.

_Oh, no._

He was back in this room. In the room where questions were asked, and pain was ensued. Where the burden of the town's words had been permanently placed on his skin, and the torch had constantly stung him. Had marked him with black and purple. This place was his nightmare. 

Why...why was he here again? Did he do something? Did he-

"Calm down, calm down, kid."

He suddenly realized he'd started thrashing around in his bonds---ropes tying his wrists to a metal chair, as well as his ankles---but he actually didn't care. _He just wanted out of this place. This torture chamber._

He soon felt arms push him down, and he yelped as the pressure on his burns and cuts sent pain up his arms and shoulders. Joseph chuckled as he was finally subdued, before leaning forward and resting his crossed arms on the metal table. That's when the friendly act disappeared. When it was replaced with an evil, wicked smirk that always sent chills up the teenager's spine. 

He couldn't help but meet his eyes, fearful to cruel ones. 

"Now, let's talk."


	5. Blood and Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian's back in the room that causes him pain.
> 
> With the man that's even bigger of one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, two chapters in a day!
> 
> I know this one's short, but I've actually been planning this one for awhile now, and it's here, sooooo....yeahhh...  
> Next chapter's gonna be longer, so look forwards to whenever that'll be out!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Now, let's talk."

Varian wanted out.

No, he _needed_ out!

He knew this man's definition of 'talk' wasn't the same as other's or his own. And he knew his tactics to get information were certainly not ideal, especially in his position. So he had to escape. Had to leave this room. 

He didn't care about whatever mask or facade he'd tried to use the past few weeks, or the stubbornness he'd tried to keep up all throughout his short time here. He knew that whatever Joseph would do, he'd most likely break that barrier covering his broken walls down. Besides, he's already see that he can be weakened. After what happened at the town-

Wait...the town...

All the memories of who-knows-how-long-ago suddenly flashed back into his mind in seconds. From being manhandled in the tub, to being cuffed and sacked, and being pulled and pushed around...to _Eugene._ He could remember everything now, and he suddenly realized what this was all about.

Joseph wanted to know who Eugene was. And for whatever reason, he was going to try and torture him to figure it out.

Should he tell him the truth?

Tell him he's his friend; well, that certainly wasn't the truth. Eugene was anything other than his friend. He was an enemy (though he wished that wasn't the situation). And honestly, that made him question why Eugene even tried to run after him? Why he tried to save him? Maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was just trying to tease him and give him false hope, only to rip it away. That made sense---the man hated him, why would he try to help him?

As this all happened in his head, he didn't notice Joseph stand up until his chair was suddenly pushed to the side, falling to the ground with a loud thump. Varian bit his lip hard to keep from crying out, even though the action had caused his shoulder to flame up. Joseph noticed this and cackled, leaning down and bringing the chair back onto all fours. He then walked back to his seat and sat down, giving Varian his usual annoying smirk. _One almost exactly like what he'd given Rapunzel that night..._

"Now you'll pay attention, won't ya'? Cause I'd just hate to have to go to...painful, measures to get the information I want."

Man, Varian was glad he didn't have his truth serum.

"So, just tell me what I want to know, and we can make this quick and simple. Who was that man who tried to take you away this afternoon?"

Varian's mind was at war.

Telling the truth about him being the princess of Corona's boyfriend would make it so he wouldn't have to go through pain. It was also the easiest way to get out of this room so the stench of blood didn't torture him any longer. He'd also come out without any more scars, cuts, or burns, which would be pretty nice.

But...what was he gonna do with the information? 

Was he going to plan an attack on Corona? Honestly, that would last barely a day, if not less than with the state of those poor excuses for uniforms. But this guy had to know that, right? He didn't seem like the type to not know shitty conditioned armor when he saw it. He seemed more like...well, him, but not him, in a way. Not at his level of intelligence, at least.

So, then what was he gonna do if he told him the truth? Maybe he'd try to go to Corona and exploit more people? Crud, that really seemed likely. 

And if that was the case, Varian didn't want to get any more people into his kind of position. They'd already been hurt enough because of what he did.

So...what to tell Joseph, then?

Speaking of, the man seemed to be getting impatient. He cleared his throat, which, unfortunately, got the alchemist to flinch. Another sign of his weakening. 

Against his better judgement, he answered. And not truthfully.

"I...he...he was an old friend. B-But we had a sorta falling out awhile back. I guess I was just too desperate to get out that I didn't...so that I wouldn't have to...well, y-you know?" 

Well, okay, not completely UN-true.

Unfortunately, Joseph seemed to somehow see that.

"You're lying." he simply stated sharply, making Varian freeze. 

"W-What do you-"

With a snap of the fingers, one of Joseph's men suddenly slammed Varian's head onto the table. Hard. He couldn't help but cry out in pain as he felt warm liquid start dripping from his nose, and he could already feel a bruise forming. Joseph's smirk grew when the boy's cry sounded, echoing off the wooden walls and stone floor of the room. 

Varian tried his best to form a hateful scowl, though he could feel the way his lips slightly trembled. 

Joseph leaned forward, elbows on table and hands connected as if they were in some sort of business meeting. Honestly, Varian would rather take all of those meetings with Fredrick. At least he was nice enough to provide him with _some_ medical care. Emphasis on the some.

"Now, tell me the truth. Or my buddy's gonna have to bring out the ice water."

The teen forced himself to keep consciousness as the blood started dripping onto the shiny surface, and the smell filled his nostrils. Using all the strength he had, he growled out. "He's just an old friend. I'm telling you. It's the-"

"What's his name?"

"Huh?"

"Name. That man's name." 

_Crap._

How should he answer that? He could say a fake name, but somehow, the man could tell when he was lying. He was like a physical truth serum, though the opposite way around. _Huh, that would actually be pretty cool. Some kind of machine that could sense when someone was lying or telling the truth might be even-_

Suddenly, his head was once again slammed against the table. And this time, it was hard enough to cause a loud _"crack"._ And Varian bit down on his lip, this time hard enough to bleed. He held back his scream as best he could, making an uncomfortable rumble rise in his throat and force itself back down again. He trembled, but forced himself to not pay attention to the even stronger smell of blood--- _his_ blood---and the dripping of red starting to spread on the table.

It hurt...so, so bad. But he couldn't let him see it. Couldn't let him break him, or tear down his walls any further. He had to stay strong. 

Joseph chuckled lowly, yet psychotically. What was his deal with hurting children? 

"Tell me the man's name. Now."

He shuddered, but narrowed his eyes with all of the energy he had. He didn't let the pain of what was surely a concussion show, nor the broken nose he knew he had. 

"I'd rather die." he answered, and he was once again lying. Greatly with this one. But if it was going to keep countless of other kids and adults safe, then it would be worth it. Especially if it would make up for what he did, and perhaps even keep Eugene and Rapunzel safe. He might not even have to right now if he hadn't hurt them in the first place...

To his anger, and if he wasn't lying, slight fear, Joseph just smiled at this. An almost friendly one. 

"Alright. We can do this the hard way then. Ty, go get the water."

The man, Ty, nodded, walking out of the room.

Varian kept his eyes trained on Joseph, with only one thought in mind.

_What the hell did he just get himself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varian is not having a good time rn...


	6. Lies and Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel admits why she feels upset to Eugene, and Varian continues to not have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said last chapter, this one is pretty long. And it also has a lot of dialog and talking, but it is important so...sorry?
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter that took me several hours to complete!

Eugene found Rapunzel hanging in a tree, using her hair as a hammock and gazing up at the setting sun. He watched this for a moment, unable to smile slightly as the sun's disappearing rays made her seem like she was glowing. Ironic, yet beautiful. If only he knew how to paint.

Shaking off the thoughts, and remembering why he'd followed her, he quietly made his way up the small hill of which the tree sat upon. She didn't seem to notice, to entranced with the golden star fading beneath the earth. Not wanting to scare her with his presence, he used a gentle voice when calling to her.

"You okay?"

She looked over at the sound of his voice, tight frown morphing into the smallest of smiles, though it was still sweet and full of love and heart. 

"Hey. Um...I don't know." she admitting, scooting over to make room for him on her hair. 

He obliged, though it took a few awkward tried to finally get himself balanced. But it was worth the few, small chuckled that were received from the princess. 

After getting comfortable, there were a few moments of silence. He heard Rapunzel sigh, and looked left to see her staring sadly ahead, eyes shining, and pink, thin lips turned into a sad frown. A frown that reflected memories. Memories that had been buried due to how painful they were. And Eugene understood, because he'd buried many of his own memories deep down, and covered it with the face of a self-centered, charming rogue. But thanks to Rapunzel, he learned that that was unhealthy. He just needed to remind her of that. 

Scooting ever so slightly, as to not accidentally fall again, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and squeezed, making her look over and meet his eyes. One of her small, soft hands reached up and covered his, rubbing it in a loving gesture. It didn't really have a meaning, besides understanding. Understanding in the other's pain and fear, and a quiet promise that they'd be together through all of it. It was something neither had ever talked about, but they both knew it and made it their own special gesture.

After a couple more quiet moments, the only sound being the wind rustling the branches of the trees above them, Eugene spoke up.

"What should we do?"

Rapunzel didn't answer right away, looking down at her dangling feet and going deep into thought. 

When she did answer, her voice sounded quiet. Sounded confused and conflicted.

"I don't know."

Eugene sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look, Blondie, I know what Varian's is inexcusable. But this place isn't right for-"

"It's not just that, Eugene!"

He flinched at the sudden shout, making her almost immediately shrink away guiltily. "Sorry..." she murmured, turning away again. Her boyfriend frowned, reaching hesitantly toward her, before deciding it might not be the best idea, and pulled it away. But that didn't stop him from asking, "What do you mean?"

Her teeth played with her bottom lip, hands twisting and playing with the material of her sleeves. 

"It's...it's not really what...Varian did, that I'm upset at." she admitted softly.

Eugene's eyes widened slightly, having not expected that answer. Out of everything he thought she'd be mad or upset at, it was that Varian was coming back into her life. After all that he'd done to hurt her and her family, it would've been normal for her to be angry. In fact, the fact that she didn't even seem to even feel that way was actually quite concerning. 

"If you're not upset about that. Then what _are_ you upset at?"

She swallowed hard, and brushed a lock of golden hair behind her ear. "A lot, actually."

Clearing her throat, the princess shifted to face him fully, legs folded under her in a "criss-cross" position. She played with the hem of her dress, looking up at Eugene with sad, emerald eyes. It broke his heart when they were filled with anything but her usual happy-go-lucky essence. 

"Do you remember the night of my birthday, when...um, Varian was locked up in the cart and being carried away?" 

Eugene nodded. How could he not? He remembered every second of that night, and could recall it in almost perfect detail. 

"Do you also remember when I told my dad not to go too hard on him?" she asked, nervously fiddling with her hair. 

Again, he nodded. Where was she going with this?

Clearing her throat again, Rapunzel finally said, "He promised me that he'd do everything he could to help him. A-And that he wouldn't stop until he freed Quirin from the amber. And he...Eugene, he _broke it._ He broke that promise!" at the last line, she started choking on a sob, small tears already spilling from the edges of her eyes. It made Eugene's heart shatter.

And then he finally understood. 

It all made sense.

"Oh, Rapunzel..." he breathed, not pausing to wrap her in his loving arms. She melted into it, and the small tear drops soon became rivers of tears, and sobs broke out of her throat as she clutched onto his vest. He didn't care that she was soaking it, and continued to let her cry, doing his best to comfort her by rubbing her back soothingly and whispering sweet nothings into her hair.

Now it made sense. Why she'd felt so uncomfortable at the caravan, and the way she'd looked deeply upset. It hadn't been because of Varian, or what he did three (and a half) months ago. It was about her father lying to her, _again._ It was about him breaking a promise that should've been kept. And Eugene knew how important promises were to his girlfriend, so having them broken to her felt like being stabbed in the heart. 

And since this time it involved Varian, proof that Rapunzel was somehow able to break a promise herself, it was no doubt a very overwhelming situation for her.

Honestly, Eugene was even starting to grow tired of Fredrick's lies and secrets. Between hiding the truth of the black rocks, choosing his family over the well-fare of the whole kingdom (though Eugene was actually grateful for that one, because it meant he had his sunshine in his life), and now this; it was all starting to feel like maybe that man didn't deserve the throne. He felt a bit guilty for thinking it, but he knew somewhere deep down that it was true. 

After these thoughts came into his head, he suddenly realized Rapunzel wasn't shaking anymore. When he carefully pulled away, he saw that now she was just silently sulking, looking distantly at nothing in particular. As if she were trapped somewhere deep in her mind, and couldn't get out.

"Hey..." he whispered gently, shaking her shoulders. This got her to snap out of it and look up at him, though her emerald eyes still seemed far away from the real world. 

It made Eugene's heart sting. 

"I'm really sorry Rapunzel."

She sniffled, then turned away. "What if...what if my father's just doing it out of...out of fear. I know that a lot of his actions have been over fear and protectiveness over me and mom...b-but I don't know why he'd do something this cruel. No matter how scared he is, he shouldn't..." She trailed off, shifting to sit sideways over the hammock again.

Eugene sighed softly, considering the thought. Of course it was out of fear and loyalty to his family. A lot of Fredrick's actions had been, which is why Corona had nearly crumbled dozens of times the past nine-teen years. It was also why so many people had been injured and even killed. Because of his actions, the pettiest thieves and smallest of criminals have either died or rotted in the underground prison. Lady Caine's father was a great example of that. 

But now, Fredrick had done something that was actually _worse._ Something that he may think be protecting the people he cares for, but is actually just hurting them more. It's also hurting an emotionally unstable kid, who's mistakes were because he felt cornered and afraid. A young, brilliant kid, who still had a whole lot of potential. 

And now that he thought about it, the king and Varian were actually kind of similar, in a few ways.

They both cared deeply for the ones they loved, and would do anything if it meant saving or protecting them. They both did bad things to help their loved ones, at the cost and risk of other people's lives. 

But, of course, they were still very different in every other account. 

And that's why they were enemies. At least part of it, at least. 

And Rapunzel was right. No matter how scared someone is, they shouldn't take wicked measures like Fredrick, presumably, did. They just needed proof that he was actually the one who'd sent the kid here in the first place. Though Eugene really couldn't see how else he could've gotten here.

"You're right, Sunshine, he shouldn't. I agree. Fear is no excuse for cruelty. But how do we know it _was_ your father?" he couldn't help but ask, though he was pretty sure he knew her answer.

Rapunzel seemed a bit taken aback by the question, which he'd expected, but it didn't take long for her to answer.

"I don't see any other way he could've gotten here."

Eugene nodded. Exactly his thoughts.

"Me neither."

It was quiet again, thought for not as long. The sun was barely peaking over the ocean, now, and the sky was a gorgeous mix of orange, yellow, purple, and pink. It would've been a beautiful art piece had they not had an important decision to make. One that could potentially change a lot. And Rapunzel didn't seem like she wanted to make that choice---to be honest, neither did Eugene. But they had until tomorrow to figure out what to do, so might as well do it now.

Rapunzel eventually broke the silence, taking Eugene's hand in her own.

"We have to save him, Gene...I don't think I'd ever forgive myself for leaving him here. Oh, gosh...he must be all alone, a-and scared, a-and..." she stopped to control her breathing, which had started quickening. Eugene steadied her, before nodding in agreement. 

She took a deep breath, before turning to Eugene an asking, "Did he look really bad? Like...what did they do to him?"

Now it was his turn to take a deep breath. He didn't exactly know how to answer, though the image of Varian's paler than usual, skinny, bruised form was enough to get him motivated. And enough to get him even more upset as he grabbed the blonde's hand to keep from scrunching his fists.

"He was really pale. Like, nearly as white as a sheet. And really, really thin to the point I'm sure my whole hand could wrap around his torso." At that Rapunzel winced, but gestured for him to continue. "And his body was littered with bruises. So many I don't think I could even count the amount from an inch away! He was also cut up, and...well, yeah. It really looks like they did a number on him." 

He could see Rapunzel visibly swallow back a cry at his descriptions, and instead nodded. So fast that Eugene was sure she'd knock her head off.

After another moment, she replied, "So...what do we do?" 

Eugene shrugged. "I don't know. But we should talk to the group about it. It seemed like Cass was pretty okay with the idea, so..."

Rapunzel nodded, helping Eugene off the hair-hammock before getting of herself, and quickly getting the seventy-feet of gold back into a braid. Afterwards, they both watched as the sun finally disappeared beneath the horizon, and stars slowly started appearing. They then started their way back towards camp, hand in hand as they traveled through the trees. 

When they were near the camp, Eugene suddenly remembered something, and stopped Rapunzel at the base of a large sycamore. She looked confusedly up at him, before he gave her a small, sweet kiss on the lips. She smiled into it, about to wrap her hands around his neck before he pulled away, adding to her confusion. 

He cleared his throat. "Look, Rapunzel...about earlier today, I...I'm sorry about mentioning Gothel. I know it probably wasn't the most-"

"It's okay, Eugene, you just wanted to keep me safe. I understand." she smiled, giving his shoulder a squeeze. Eugene smiled back, not expecting that answer. "I love you." 

She giggled as he kissed her again, and caressed his cheek. "I love you, too."

Suddenly, Cassandra's voice entered their ears, and they looked over to see her leaning impatiently on a stump.

"You guys coming, or what? Me and Lance have an idea."

The couple looked at each other and nodded, following after Cassandra into the clearing.

*********

_Cold...so, so cold..._

_He couldn't breath, he couldn't think straight, and it was....i-it was so damn cold! Worse than the blizzard at this point!_

_Just let him go...let him breath! He just wanted air, please! He wasn't sure he could take any more!_

As if hearing his mind, his head was suddenly pulled back out of the ice water bucket on the table. Water and ice cubes were splashed everywhere from his thrashing, and his face was redder than a lady bug at this point. From the top of his head to his shoulder, everything burned. It wasn't even that cold anymore. It just _burned._

His eyes met Joseph's, the cocky grin on his face making Varian want to crush him with an automaton. Or even throw him into a frozen lake, let him see how he liked it. 

As Varian shivered uncontrollably in Ty's arms (which were on his sore shoulders), Joseph let out a fake, impatient sigh and started to pick at his finger nails. Honestly, Varian would gladly do it for him with a pain of scissors and a dagger. He would take great satisfaction in it, actually. 

"We've been doing this for quite a while, Varian. You'll have to tell me eventually. Truly, I'd just _hate_ to bring out whip."

Somehow, Varian knew that was a lie. More than one, actually.

For one, he knew this man would actually _love_ to see him whipped to a pulp. And for two, he also knew he couldn't. If he got him in too poor condition, nobody would want to buy him. Nobody would want to have a weak, scrawny teenager as their slave. Though he was actually half tempted to get him to use it just so he _didn't._ But he also didn't want anymore pain...he just wanted this all to end. 

Using all the strength he had, he forced himself to talk. Voice shaky and hoarse. 

"You...w-wouldn't. You c-can't afford to lose a sale."

Joseph 'hmed' at this, tapping his annoyingly long finger on the metal table.

"True, I can't. Actually, if I lose too many more this place would become ruins. This whole town is run on the money I receive for you people. The more outsiders the better the profit, actually. But I still have the time to push back the sale a few hours. Maybe even until tomorrow night! Just give me what I want to know, and this will all stop."

Varian swallowed bile, and stared down at the mocking, clear water. The ice was almost completely melted (yeah, that's how long he'd been doing this), but it was still cold. Still burning and painful. Was this all really worth it? Was it really worth keeping Eugene and Rapunzel a secret? At this point, that was what this was starting to feel like. It actually reminded him of the third Flynn Rider novel. When he was...was...

Wait. He had an idea.

And a good one, too.

"F-Flynn Rider..." he muttered under his breath, causing Joseph to perk up.

"What'd you say, kid?"

He swallowed, and repeated, this time more clearly. 

"Flynn Rider. His...his name is Flynn Rider." 

Apparently, this seemed to satisfy Joseph, because a sudden, wide smile grew on his face. And it wasn't the kind that he continuously gave him over the past few hours---is that how long it'd been? Varian couldn't tell...

Actually, the smile was more like a satisfied, wicked one. At least, that's what Varian thought it was. At this point, he didn't care. He just wanted to sleep...for this all to stop.

"Well, well, well...I haven't heard from him in quite some time. Last I heard, he was off stealing some tiara from Corona."

Wait? How had he not heard of Rapunzel being...you know what, he didn't even care. As long as he'd be freed from the torture, he was okay. He didn't care as long as the pain stopped. And to his luck, he saw Joseph get up and head for the door, fingers playing thoughtfully with his beard.

"Hmm...thank you for the information, kid. See? Wasn't that hard, was it?"

Varian narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything.

Joseph shrugged. "Well then, let him go and put him back in his cage."

_Hallelujah! Finally, he was so-_

"After a few more dunks, first. The boy needs to remember who he's here with."

_Oh fu-_

He screamed as he was once again forced into the cold, burning water. 

*********

"So, what's this 'idea' Cass _AN_ dra said you guys had?" 

The group was still around the fire, though a log was now being used as a table to hold a large piece of paper and an ink and quill. Rapunzel and Eugene sat on one side of it, while Cassandra and the other two sat on the other. Shorty was sleeping on the roof of the caravan, a gag in his mouth to keep his obnoxiously loud snores from being heard by Malvory. 

"Well, while you guys were gone, we---mostly I---counted the money we had, and we came up with a good couple hundred coins."

Eugene nodded, still a bit confused. "And?" he prompted.

"And..." Lance took over, pointing at the parchment with the number '500$' on it. "This is what how much we believe they'll label Varian as, which is-"

"Hold on..." Rapunzel cut off. "You guys think we should _buy_ him?"

Eugene frowned, sensing the discomfort in his girlfriend. To be honest, he sort of felt the same way about the situation. Having to buy the kid really didn't feel right, especially since they're basically buying a slave, which is something he vowed never to do when he was younger if he ever got rich. It just wasn't right.

Rapunzel voiced this to the group, making Cassandra roll her eyes. "We don't really have another option, Raps. Besides, once we leave he won't technically be a slave anymore. He won't be on Malvorian grounds."

"That never stopped them from going out and kidnapping them from their homes..." Eugene muttered. 

"Malvorians never do that. Bandits do, and then sell them to the town for money." Cassandra said matter-of-factly. 

"But still-"

As Eugene and Cassandra started bickering, Rapunzel got up and started pacing, trying to figure out a different plan. One that didn't include paying for a human being as if they were property. And then, it suddenly came to her.

"Wait, guys!"

They stopped, looking up at her with raised brows. 

She smiled widely. 

"I have an idea."


	7. Joey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian gets cleaned up for the auction, and he learns something about Joey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this chapter, and I'm getting really pumped for the next one!
> 
> Enjoy meeting Joey (OC)!

Varian was barely conscious when he was thrown in his cell. He didn't even notice it wasn't his private broom-closet one until he heard Joey suddenly ask if he was okay. But he was so tired, in pain, and barely conscious, that it sounded all but distant. He couldn't even find the strength to answer because of the hot, dry pain in his throat caused by the multiple dunks.

Instead, he just lied on the cobblestone floor, back on the ground, and arm slung over his stomach limply. He held no doubt that he looked absolutely pathetic right now; all wet, bruised, and dry blood smeared on his face. Not to mention the fact that his nose, which had not been tended to, was probably in some weird shape or swollen. Yeah, that wasn't great.

But honestly, he could say the worst part about this situation wasn't even the fact that he looked so stupid. It probably would've been if his brain was functioning better, but at this point, he was sure even _that_ part of his was somehow damaged by the amount of times his head was slammed onto the table. And it sure let him know it with the throbbing echo bouncing off the walls of his temple. 

Yet, not even that was the worst part.

No, the worst part was that he wasn't able to sleep it off. It didn't matter how tired he was, or how heavy his eyes felt; he just couldn't lose consciousness. He didn't know if it was because of the severe pain in every part of his body, or because he was too cold and wet. He just couldn't, and he hated that.

He really wanted nothing more than to sleep all of the pain and agony off. But even with all of the energy that had been drained from him, he just couldn't. It was like his brain was active, but the rest of him wasn't. The feeling sucked. 

Eventually, he was pretty sure he was moved, because at some point he realized he didn't feel the hard cobblestone. It felt...softer? It wasn't in the royal palace mattress kind of soft, but definitely a more soothing texture that actually made him become closer to unconsciousness. 

And as it finally came, he distantly felt something warm start to touch his face.

*********

Varian groaned as he finally woke up. 

Already, he recognized the hard and uncomfortable feel of his cot, and realized immediately that he was in his original cell in the hall full of teens. This made him quickly sit up, and look around to find Joey sleeping across from him in his cell. Outside, he could see the colors of dawn peeking through the window. 

How long had he been out? The last thing he could remember was being thrown into the cell after being tortured by Joseph. Everything after that was a complete blur. 

With a small groan, Varian ran a hand through his messy black hair, and suddenly realized it was dry. And not in the 'Hours of waiting' kind of dry that usually happened during sleep, but a truly, fluffy and soft dry. How in the...

He then realized his clothes were now dry, though still a bit stained with blood and dirt. When he reached up to touch his nose, he felt something wrapped over it, and realized it had been bandaged and the nostril that had been bleeding had been filled with tissue. How?

And then it quickly hit him. They'd fixed him up while he slept, so that he'd look more presentable at the auction in a few hours. 

_Well, damn. He actually thought Joseph was being NICE for once..._

After a few silent moments, Varian decided he might as well talk to his only friend while he still could. After all, there was a pretty good chance he'd never see him again, because if he managed to escape from this shit-house, he'd never come back. He'd rather be dead than be in Malvory.

"Psst!" 

"Joey!"

"Psst, wake up!"

Joey groaned awake, rolling over and opening his eyes to meet his. In less than a second, he up sitting up on his cot with wide, thankful eyes. Varian couldn't help but chuckle as he scrambled to get to the bars of his cell. "Varian! A-Are you okay? I haven't seen you since they took you away again!"

"Could be better..." Varian admitted. Joey frowned at that. "What did they do to you?" 

The blue-striped teen thought about just avoiding the question, but he might as well tell him. He had nothing to really hide.

"They...um...well, k-kinda hurt me. A lot. Nothing I couldn't handle, though, so..."

"The state you were in when they threw you in there begged to differ." 

Varian snorted. Never could get anything past this kid. Well, except for the lie that when your father was caught up in a failed experiment, you were immediately arrested for being "dangerous" and eventually sent away to be someone else's problem. Honestly, the last part was the first and last part were the only truthful bits of it. 

"Well...let's just say it could've been worse." he shrugged, leaning back against the wall and groaning slightly at the slight pain it caused to his, now bandaged back. 

He was definitely telling the truth when he said it could be worse---he couldn't get the image of Joseph whipping his already tortured back out of his head. He also could've had to deal with his hand being stuck in boiling water, which the caretaker had threatened to do multiple times. Though it probably wouldn't have been as bad as the tub incident yesterday. Though, in all fairness, he probably could have handled that better. 

After that it was soon quiet. Something Varian had learned he wasn't a fan of anymore. But it wasn't for long, as a few moments later Joey spoke again.

"So today's the auction, huh?"

Varian nodded, making Joey sigh. He shifted to lean on the left (his right) wall of the cell, still right next to the bars and folded his arms. "You know...you're the only friend I've had for years." This made Varian perk up, and Joey chuckled. "Yeah...back in my village, I wasn't exactly the most popular person. I-I don't know if I should explain...I don't want to lose you as a friend right before you leave."

At this, Varian frowned. Honestly, at this point _nothing_ could make him hate this kid; even if he was a mass murderer, he still wouldn't care. 

"It's okay, Joey. I...actually, wasn't popular among my village either. People though my alchemy and failed inventions were dangerous, and that I was some dangerous wizard." he chuckled, though it was more bittersweet than humorous. Joey snorted. "Wait, a wizard? You? People actually thought-"

"Hey!"

"Pfft, sorry. Kinda."

Varian couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes. 

"Well, you can tell me anything, Joey. I promise that whatever it is, I won't get mad at as long as you aren't a wizard."

Joey rolled his eyes playfully, before morphing back into a serious expression. Varian's smile faded back into neutral look, something that didn't say whether he was happy, sad, angry, and concerned. 

"O-Okay, then...um...well, in my particular village, there are some things that are frowned upon or illegal. Things that typically shouldn't be. Well, one thing that's considered unconventional is being...well, have you heard the terms 'gay' or 'lesbian'?"

Varian thought about it a moment, before shaking his head. He couldn't recall reading about those kinds of words.

Joey cleared his throat and nodded, before continuing. "W-Well, um...it-it means that...well, lesbian means that a girl don't love boys the way that is usually seen. They are attracted to girls in the way people think they "should" be attracted to boys and men. And...well, gay is the same, except...e-except with guys loving and being attracted to guys." he looked down, awaiting Varian's reaction.

It took the alchemist a moment to process this. He'd never heard or seen girls with girls or boys with boys. He'd never even read about the ideas. It was a weird idea, especially when you've grown up with the teachings that men and women get married. He never thought about how it would be the other way around...and for some reason, he was actually quite interested in it. 

"So...so you're saying that you like guys?" he questioned. Joey nodded. 

"A-And people in your village thought that it was weird and ridiculous?" 

Again, a nod.

"Wow, that's...I'm sorry." 

Joey looked up, seeming surprised. "Wait, so you don't...you don't hate me?"

Now it was Varian's turn to look surprised. "Of course not! How could I hate people for being different, and loving people? _That_ should be the thing frowned upon."

Joey snorted at that and smiled, white, shiny teeth sparkling in the light of the rising sun. How had Varian never noticed how clean his teeth were? Or how wide and...kinda cute his smile was? 

He pushed the thoughts aside, forcing away the weird heating up of his face. He instead started asking questions about the gay and lesbian topics. Joey was eager to answer, as well as explain that his family was the only family in his village that had been open to same sex marriage and love. 

All the while, though Varian never noticed, his heart beat wildly in his chest.

*********

As the light of the sun started filling the sky, people began to arise from their beds and homes, sending out their slaves to start on their daily work. Meanwhile, in the private office of the slaveshome, a man with a red-beard and strange colored clothes was speaking to his chief guard. 

"So, the boy was lying about this 'Flynn Rider', and yet you didn't punish him?"

Joseph laughed, shaking his head and writing something down on a piece of parchment. 

"No, no, my dear Lansworth. I don't want him to know I know his truth was false."

"But why-"

"Because his real name is Eugene Fitzerbert. Do you know that name?"

Lansworth shook his head. "No, sir, I'm afraid I don't."

Joseph wrote something else down on parchment, before folding it into a rectangle.

"Well, he was the former thief of Flynn Rider. But he found the lost princess of Corona, and eventually gave up his thievery to be with her and gain favor with the king and queen. Truly smart man. Though pathetic, in many ways." He stood up, putting the paper in a small envelope and shoving it into a random drawer. He then walked over to a chest and opened it, searching through it while his chief stood in the middle of the room, confused to say the absolute least.

"So, what are you going to do with the man around these parts?"

Joseph smirked as he found what he was looking for, slamming the chest closed and locking it. "I am going to find him. And when he is found, I will use him as a...hostage, you could say, against his fair kingdom and 'family'. I can then trade him for a fortune---after all, the seven kingdoms are known for their great amounts of money and gold. Simple, yet mischievous. Don't you say?"

Lansworth nodded. "Yes, yes I do, sir. Quiet smart if I don't say."

Joseph chuckled, placing what he found on his desk and grabbing something else from one of his desk drawers. "Thank you, Lansworth. Now, I need you to do something for me." the chief nodded as a sign he was paying attention. "I need you to use the boy to our advantage. I don't doubt that this Fitzherbert, Flynn, or whatever his name is, will be here to try and rescue the boy again. When you spot him, capture him however you can. Just don't kill him."

He walked back to stand in front of his chief officer, offering the object after clicking something inside. 

"Use this if you must. But only to incapacitate him. Understood?"

Lansworth nodded, putting the object into a pouch on his belt. 

"Of course sir." 

Joseph grinned. "Perfect. Now, run along, dear Lansworth, and get your men to prepare the slaves."

The chief nodded, running out in the blink of an eye. Joseph smirked.

"Soon, I'll have enough money to escape this retched place." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, if it wasn't too clear, Joseph is making others think his plan is to use Eugene to get money to help build up the town. But he's actually using it to leave the place and be rich and whatnot. 
> 
> So....yeah.
> 
> Let me know what you think of Joey in the comments, and have a good day!


	8. The Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The auction is about to start, but something's---or more like someone's---about to put it to a stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but here it is!
> 
> There's gonna be quite a few POV skips the next few chapters, so sorry, but it's important to the story, so....
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Rapunzel stared at the pair of goggles in her hands with a frown, her reflection looking right back at her with guilt and regret. These scratched up lenses reminded her of almost every memory she had with the young scientist. From the day they'd first met in his lab, to the last moment as he was forced into a prison cart and dragged away. If only she'd known...

The weeks following her birthday, she'd truly tried to pluck up the courage to go to his trial. To visit him down in the dungeons and try to work out some kind of truce or agreement. To apologize. But she'd been a coward, in the end, and because of that he was trapped in a town full of cruelty and abuse. 

And these goggles were a reminder of that. Of her failure as both a princess and a friend. 

But...maybe if this plan to save him from this Joseph Leonard man worked, then she could really, truly make up for everything she did. For practically using him multiple times. For getting him trapped in the middle of the black rock situation, even when she was doing nothing to help. For breaking a promise for the first time in her entire life. For throwing him out into a deadly blizzard, and forgetting about him for _months._ And, especially, for abandoning him once again by going on this trip; leaving him at the mercy of her lying father.

Maybe she could finally put all of it to an end. Save him, talk to him, and apologize for hurting him and his father. And they could become friends again.

With a sigh, she released all of the high tension for now, and stood up. She was the last one awake out of the group, and should probably get more sleep for tomorrow's action. 

Placing the goggles on a nearby rock, she picked a spot right between the trees, where a beautiful cluster of stars stood in view, and curled up in her long, golden locks. Closing her eyes, she felt that she could sleep just a little more peacefully with the hope of getting back a lost friend settling in her mind.

*********

Varian and Joey hadn't realized how long they'd been talking, until they realized the rest of the hall had woken up and listened to their conversation. Eventually, everyone was chatting with one another over random, small things. And all the while, Varian's eyes couldn't leave Joey, who was now dorkily making up a dance routine in his small space to pass the time, as well as to entertain his friend. 

_That word didn't feel right._ A part of his mind thought, but he swiftly pushed it to the side, and continued laughing at the boy's failed pirouettes. 

Then, suddenly, the sound of the metal door at the end of the hall banging open stopped everyone's talking and movements. Varian sighed, knowing right before the three guards reached his cell what was happening. As he was pulled out and cuffed, his eyes once more met Joey's, who looked close to crying. His hands clutched the bars of his cell so tight, Varian was nervous he'd actually crush them!

'It's okay' Varian mouthed, adding a sad smile. Joey didn't smile back, and instead nodded. 

They broke contact when Varian was pushed to walk down the hall, and he avoided all other eye contact with the other kids. It wasn't that he had anything against them, truly, it was just that there was something Varian felt was more...close, with Joey. Some sort of connection between them that was different than anything else Varian had felt. And for some reason, he couldn't figure it out...

He was dragged down a few hallways, before stopping to greet Joseph, to the pain of Varian's eyes. He didn't think the man could get any uglier, but he stood corrected at the sight of the man in an over-sized, ugly brown trench coat, with a green belt that could've easily been mistaken for a snake. And if his first hat had been bad, than this one was Fredrick's-ego level stuff. It seemed almost as tall as Varian himself, with multiple colored patterns that Varian couldn't make out.

 _And I thought Rapunzel's bedroom was bad._ He thought to himself, having accidentally ventured into her room while on his mission to kidnap her mother. 

He didn't voice his thoughts, as much as he really wanted to. His shoulder was still pretty sore, even with the minor treatment given to it. Instead, he kept quiet, with a neutral glare into his deceivingly friendly-chocolate-brown-eyes. The man just smiled back, the wickedness in it obvious. 

"Let's get going. Wouldn't want to keep your.... _Flynn Friend_ waiting, would we?" 

The alchemist was taken a bit aback by the way he'd said the man's former identity, wondering if he had any idea whether he was lying. He hoped not, or else all of that water dunking would've been for nothing. And his temporary hypothermia really wouldn't be worth it if so. 

Soon, he was once again gagged, and another burlap sack was pulled onto his head. He was glad that the cuffs hadn't been connected to the ones on his ankles this time, though he still found it a bit tough to walk with the chain connecting his feet together. 

After a few minutes of walking and random stops, he finally heard the other four slaves coming to stand behind him in a line. Distantly, he wondered what they looked like from the outside of the bag? Probably like idiots.

Soon, they were once again walking. Varian's legs were growing sore, and he sort of hoped that at some point he'd collapse, and they'd have to cancel the auction. Though he doubted that at this point, anything would stop this man from gaining money from him. Plus, by the way he mentioned Eugene, he was starting to get the idea that he'd try something with him. But as long as Rapunzel or Cassi- Cassandra was around, he was sure he'd be fine. Hopefully.

After another minute or so, they eventually made it outside. The sunlight once again seeped through Varian's bag, and he could feel that it was actually a lot warmer than it was yesterday. Probably wasn't the best weather to be wearing nap-sacks in, but he didn't have control over that anyways. 

Once again, the echoing sound of footsteps rang out through the cobblestone streets, along with mutters and small chats that weren't audible. It would've actually been a pretty relaxing sound, but given where he was, Varian couldn't find it in himself to feel at all calmed. In fact, it made him feel a bit more panicked than anything; knowing there were a lot of people bustling around, or waiting for the auction meant that he was most likely going to be out of Joseph's hands sometime within the hour. If he was lucky, that was.

He'd honestly rather be in the hands of _Fredrick_ than this arrogant ass-hole, and that was seriously saying something.

This was his last thought before he was once more pulled onto the stage.

*********

Lance fidgeted nervously with his bracelets as he saw five figures get pulled up the steps of the stage. Honestly, he was starting to have doubts about the plan. Not that he was doubtful towards Rapunzel; truly, he trusted her fully with any bright ideas. But there were a few things that could still go wrong. And he's pretty sure he doesn't want to end up back behind any bars, let alone in a town fully committed to _slavery._

Yeah, he was done with any life that involved bars or being trapped. 

He couldn't go back to that.

But he was sure the princess wouldn't let that happen. He was totally sure...

"Would you stop that?" he heard Hookfoot groan from beside him. He looked over to see the shorter man glaring daggers at him, pointing to his hands. He immediately stopped, but still moved his feet together awkwardly. "Sorry..." he muttered, turning to look back up to the stage over the people's heads.

They'd found a pretty hidden spot somewhere in the middle of the crowd as to not look too inconspicuous. It didn't really matter, considering that soon he and Hookfoot would end up being center of attention, anyway. But in order for the plan to hopefully work, they had to blend in for now. And honestly, his heart was thumping wildly in his chest at the anticipation. 

His eyes at first landed on Joseph Leonard, who was standing at the front of the stage, wearing the most disturbing clothing Lance had ever seen. But he didn't focus on that. Instead, he studied the strange way the man seemed to search the crowd, eyes narrowed as he scanned thoroughly over every person. He was looking for someone. Eugene, perhaps? Or Cassandra. They had caused quite the ruckus yesterday---or so they'd both claimed---it wouldn't surprise him if the man was trying to make sure nothing would interrupt the event again. Little did he know...

As soon as the man looked at Lance, he looked away, trying not to seem suspicious. He hated that he always got sweaty and nervous under pressure. 

Once he felt his eyes leave him, he looked back to see him finally getting ready to speak. 

He cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

*********

"You don't think he's going to mess up, do you?" Rapunzel asked nervously behind Eugene. They, as well as Cassandra, who stood behind the princess, were standing in a nearby alleyway next to a shoe store. It was close to the crowd, but not enough to be in security's line of sight. Perfect spot to wait for their plan, as long as everyone else played their part.

"Sunshine, we worked on heists together for _years_. And every time he always came through. I highly doubt he'll fail now." Eugene assured, although he himself felt slightly nervous. 

Cassandra rolled her eyes at the mention of Eugene and his friend's former life in crime. "You better not have just jinxed us." she commented, trying to get a better view by sticking her head out further, but failing. Eugene rolled his eyes in return to the woman's statement. 

"Come on, have a little faith in my pal, would ya Ice Queen?"

"If he wasn't a former criminal, I probably would."

"But that's exactly why you should!"

"Guys!"

They stopped at Rapunzel's whisper yell. "I think it's starting." 

Eugene looked back, and sure enough, the red-headed man in a strange outfit started talking. 

"Ladies and gents, boys and girls, today, we have five highly talented persons up for grabs! Y'all know how this works, already, so let's just get started."

Eugene noted how the man discreetly searched through the crowd; no doubt searching for him or Cass. Obviously, he'd be seeing them, but not until Lance and Hookfoot gave the signal. He just hoped they didn't act too obvious...

"First up, we have..."

*********

Lance felt guilty about having to let the next four slaves get bought out, but he didn't have a choice. In order for the scheme to work, there had to be very few people on the stage. 

So he watched as one by one, people bid low amounts for the four poor men, while Hookfoot twitched beside him. Honestly, Lance wouldn't be at all surprised if the thug messed this whole thing up. He knew the guy wasn't exactly the most talented of actors, and if it came down to it, he'd let everyone in the group get captured it it meant saving his own butt. 

He crossed his fingers in hope that that wouldn't happen. 

Suddenly, he realized that there was only one more cuffed person left on the stage. No doubt it was obviously the kid; he seemed small in stature, and about as scuffed up as Eugene had explained. 

Here they go...

"And now, last but not least, we have..." the bag was lifted from the boy's head, revealing a pale, freckled face and blue-striped hair. Honestly, Lance still wondering to this day how such a small and innocent-looking boy was able to take down half of the royal guard, and nearly kill the entire royal family. "The alchemist!"

At this, a whole lot of murmurs and whispers spread throughout the crowd. Lance swallowed hard. He may have known in his mind what he would see, but he couldn't help but feel the shock and sadness at the sight of the poor boy. His eyes seemed filled with fear, and he could see that if not for the cuffs, he'd shrink back. What did they do to him?

Before he could think more, he suddenly felt a poke at his side. He looked over to see Hookfoot nod, and he nodded back.

It was time.

*********

Rapunzel forced back a gasp of horror when she saw Varian's face revealed. Eugene gave her a knowing look, and patted her on the back as comfortingly as he could. 

Cassandra, to her disappointment, couldn't see Varian from her spot behind the couple. But from the way her best friend reacted, she had no doubt that he didn't look good. And for some reason, it made her chest hurt to think that the once innocent, happy-go-lucky, smart kid had been beaten and hurt.

Of course, she was still angry at him for nearly killing her and Rapunzel's family, but still, the old memories of before that day made it too difficult to not feel bad.

"They should be sending the signal any second now..." Eugene murmured. His eyes tried to stay trained on the crowd, they really did, but he couldn't help but find himself constantly looking over at Varian. He looked to be patched up and cleaned, though poorly. His face seemed full of pain and fear, but he tried hard to hide it with a glare towards Leonard, who Eugene also momentarily narrowed his eyes at. 

Sure enough, moments later, there was a sudden shout. No, _two_ shouts. Leonard immediately stopped in surprise, and the crowd started to part slightly at whatever action was happening at the center of it. Luckily, they parted enough for Eugene to see what was going on. 

A small smirk growing on his face, he saw Lance and Hookfoot arguing and pushing each other around. He couldn't hear exactly what they were "arguing" about, but it seemed enough to catch the townspeople's attentions, which was also enough to cause a distraction. 

He turned back to Cassandra and Rapunzel, smirk fully painted on. 

"Alright, Rapunzel, the roofs." he pointed up, and she nodded, running to a back alleyway and disappearing. He kept himself from following, knowing she could fully handle herself out here, and then looking at Cass.

"Ready?"

She smirked.

"Definitely."

*********

Varian's attention was suddenly drawn to the random fight starting in the middle of the crowd.

Two men, one taller than the other, were arguing and pushing each other around over...money? 

One of them, to Varian's confusion, had a hook for a foot, and was wearing clothes that could easily outmatch Joesph's, no matter how gross and old they seemed. The other, weirdly, kind of looked familiar. He was darker skinned, with richer looking clothing and gold earrings. Why did he look so familiar? It was killing him!

Joseph seemed ticked off, and walked over to see what was going on, along with a few of his men to work out the situation. 

Leaving Varian with a single guard, alone on the stage.

*********

"Excuse me?! I would never take something that wasn't mine!" Lance yelled over at Hookfoot, pushing him back. Hookfoot repeated the action at him angrily, his acting better than Lance thought.

"I saw you pick up my coins, liar!" he growled.

Okay, maybe not _that_ good.

Suddenly, mean started surrounding them, the Leonard guy coming to walk between them.

"Boys, boys, what's goin' on here?" he asked. For some reason, his accent made Lance cringe. He didn't know if it was because it sounded fake, or because he knew this man had hurt a fifteen year old. 

"This man that I definitely don't know stole my coins!" Hookfoot yelled, stomping his foot indignantly. Lance forced back a face palm, and instead kept on the fake, angry facade. "He'd lying, good sir! I would never do such a thing!"

Somehow, Leonard actually seemed convinced by this, and looked towards Hookfoot with a raised brow. "Did you see this man steal your money?"

Hookfoot nodded. 

Lance sighed, hoping this plan would start up soon. He really didn't want to end up in prison or slavery trade because of this guy.

*********

Varian was starting to get annoyed.

Not at the fact that this was taking long to settle---honestly, he was hoping for as much time as possible before being bought. Actually, he was annoyed that he couldn't figure out who that man the other claimed to be a thief was. It was starting to hurt his mind. 

As Joseph continues trying to calm the men down, something suddenly caught Varian's eye. He looked over, and saw something suddenly disappear from the edge of the railing on one of the roofs. He raised a brow, and at first thought he was just seeing things. 

But then it appeared again, and Varian realized it was a _someone._

And not just any someone, either. 

But a someone with long, golden blond hair. Someone with wide, emerald green eyes, and freckles printed all over their face. Someone with a purple dress, and bare feet. Someone he knew too well.

The person gave him a wink, before ducking away again. Leaving Varian staring up at the seemingly empty roof with wide eyes. 

_Rapunzel?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get craaaaaazyyyyyyy!


	9. Princess's, Former Thieves, And Daggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian gets caught in the middle of a rescue mission.
> 
> But things aren't going quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I'm so sorry! This came out WAY later than I was intending, and I had to change a few things. It would've been uploaded, like, days ago, but being myself I accidentally deleted the old file AGAIN, and had to rewrite it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it anyways, and next chapter should be the last they spend in Malvory, before we travel back into the season two stuff!

Varian didn't get much of a chance to fully process the presence of the princess, before a sudden crash sounded from behind the stage. 

Everyone, including him, flipped around to see what had caused the shattering sound. And, to both his surprise and hope, it turned out to be both Eugene and Cassandra, standing next to the shattered window of the run-down bakery. 

"Hello again!" Cassandra sassed, smirking at Joseph. The man was not pleased.

Actually, he was the opposite, to put it lightly. His face burned a bright, tomato red, and Varian could swear there was steam coming out of his ears. The slaveshome owner gripped his fists tightly, before pointing the duo's way ans shouting at the guards to apprehend them. And that included Varian's, who leapt off to go help the group of guards starting to chase after them. 

Before Varian could realize it, there was suddenly another shout, and he turned to see the familiar-looking-man running off with Joseph's ugly hat, as well as the hookfoot guy running with some random lady's cloak. Why anyone would want to steal an accessory worth nothing more than an ounce of dirt, Varian would never know. But it was enough to cause a huge racket, and make the whole crowd of people start running around like a bunch of crazies. Though to their credit, they were.

Varian was then reminded that he was the only one on stage when he heard Rapunzel call his name, and realized this was his chance to escape.

But before he could even attempt to do so, he was suddenly grabbed by the upper left arm by Joseph, who by now was burning with anger. Varian really hoped he got out of here today, or else he was in for a hell of a night with this guy.

"You ain't going nowhere!" 

Varian scowled, and struggled to try and pull away. Unfortunately, he was unsuccessful, and was now wincing as the grip on his scarred and bruised arm tightened, causing it to grow sore and painful again.

Then, suddenly, something gripped Varian's other arm, though not as tightly as Joseph's arm. He looked down to see a long rope of golden hair wrapped securely around his upper right arm, and realized that Rapunzel was trying to pull him away. 

"Let him go!" she shouted, pulling and causing Varian to stagger to the side. But Joseph wouldn't have that, and pulled him back, causing him to cry out when the grip he had on him tightened, and a rush of stinging pain shot up his body. He tried to pull away again, but was met with a change in position. Joseph moved his whole arm to wrap around his in a secure form, and for him to have matching strength to Rapunzel. 

The princess growled, and pulled again; only this time, Varian barely budged. 

At this point, Varian didn't really care what happened. Although he'd prefer Rapunzel managing to save him, he'd be fine as long as this painful game of 'tug-a-war' ended. It was worse since he was not only still cuffed, but gagged too. So practically every part of him was aching and begging for some kind of relief, and screaming at him. 

He tried to scream something at his captor, but it came out only muffled into the cloth around his mouth. Joseph noticed this and laughed, only worsening the position by ~~stepping~~ _stomping_ on his foot. Hard. Varian screamed into the gag, squirming violently in the princess and slaveshome owner's grips. 

"Varian!" Rapunzel cried.

Because of the squirming, however, the gag loosened, and fell to hang around the boy's neck. He gasped as sweet, sweet air filled his dried lungs, and the second he could he spoke. Anger was laced all throughout his voice.

"Let me go you-"

Before he could finish, however, he was suddenly cut off by the sound of galloping hooves, and turned to see Fidella chasing a handful of Malvorian officers, while on the other side of town, Cassandra and Eugene managed to lose theirs. But then the sound of a crash caught many's attentions, and Varian spotted the familiar guy and the hookfooted guy jumping through yet another broken window, officers just behind them. 

Cassandra and Eugene spoke for a moment, before they seemed to come to some sort of agreement, and split off; the warrior towards the other two men, and the latter towards the stage. Towards _him._

And for some reason, that gave him more hope than anything else. 

Since yesterday, Varian couldn't help but feel Eugene meant safety. Meant no more harm.

And though the man probably still considered him an enemy (he couldn't blame him), he still tried to save him yesterday at the advertisement. He didn't have to do that. He could've just left him there to suffer and get tossed around like a sack of meat (which he did deserve after what he'd done). But he didn't. He'd really, truly tried to rescue him. Tried to grab him. 

And that meant there was still hope for their friendship. Something Varian also didn't deserve.

Out of nowhere, he suddenly heard the unsheathing of a weapon. Of some kind of blade.

He shook the thoughts that filled his head away for now, and looked back forward to see Eugene had taken out a dagger, and was now stopped just at the top of the stage staircase, holding the weapon threateningly and glaring balls of fire at Joseph.

"Let the kid go, Joseph, and no body else gets hurt." he warned, gripping tight to the dagger's hilt.

Varian could feel himself practically shake at the feel of such high tension. Even Rapunzel slowed her efforts in pulling Varian because of the new scene.

Joseph didn't show any signs of fear of the blade, and instead showed off a disgusting, toothy smirk. It took everything in Varian not to puke at the amount of yellow, brown and green coloring the poor bones. 

"Why, if it ain't the notorious Flynn Rider. Or should I say, Eugene Fitzerbert huh?"

At that, Varian froze. He knew? He knew! If he knew, then that means he knows that he was lying. And if he knows that he was lying, and if Rapunzel and the gang fail to save him, that meant bad things for him. Honestly, just imagining the sound of a whip cracking made his heart jump into his throat.

As if reading his mind, the man gave him a dirty, knowing look. A look that promised pain. 

"What's it to you?" Eugene scowled, knife glinting in the noon sun's light. 

Joseph's disgusting smirk grew. "Nothing that involves your knowledge." 

"I highly doubt that statement, but I'll ignore it for now and just ask you again to let the kid go."

Joseph scoffed, before reaching into his jacket, and, to Varian's horror, pulling out another dagger. But this one had a longer blade.

"I'd rethink that if I were you." The man chuckled, moving the blade and placing it directly at Varian's throat. Eugene's eyes widened, and the teen heard Rapunzel gasp from the rooftops. 

Joseph's smirk returned. "Now, I'm gonna need you to put your weapon away."

*********

Joey was many things, but a lock-picker certainly wasn't one of them.

Honestly, how he managed to get a hold of a lock pick from one of the newer slaves being brought in---as well as without any of the officers noticing---he'll never figure out. But at least he had, because this moment was the perfect moment to use it, with all of the guards leaving for some reason. And so far, he was getting nowhere.

"Ugh, are you almost done?" Annie, the girl from the next cell over, groaned, watching him through the small barred window between their cells. Joey groaned in return, jabbing the thin metal rod into the key hole, knowing fully he was doing it incorrectly. But at least he was trying.

"Just let me concentrate and I might be." 

The rest of the hall scoffed and groaned, leaning against the walls and bars of their cells. 

"Just hand it to me, Joe!" Ben demanded from the cell diagonal to his. 

Joey didn't relent, however, ignoring everyone asking for the tool and just continuing to maneuver the rod through the lock.

After a few more annoying minutes, there was a sudden, satisfying click from the lock, and the barred door screeched open. Joey couldn't help but shout in pride, pumping his fists in the air. "YES! YES! YES!"

"Um, Joey?"

He stopped, looking up at the window to see Annie raising a brow at him. "You...gonna let us out, now?" 

"Oh, yeah! Sorry!" he flushed, exiting his cell for the first time in months. It felt...nice, honestly. Having to not be trapped in a room less than fifty square feet in size, as well as not having to look through a window for fresh air. 

But he couldn't celebrate yet. In order to actually be free, he had to free everyone else. 

Maybe even find and save Varian.

He started with Annie, and made his way down the left row, before moving up the right until everyone was out. Once he got a hand of unlocking the cells, it was a piece of cake. And in less than fifteen minutes, he got every cell in the row opened, and now they were all planning a way to escape. 

Once they did, they all split off. Joey and two others heading outside to figure out what was happening, while the other went off to free the other prisoners. 

He wouldn't lie, there was both a bit of disappointment and relief at getting the position, but he didn't think to much on those feelings because right now, he knew exactly where he was going to go. Or at least _try_ to.

Joey winced as he slammed the door open, sunlight flooding into his sun-reduced eyes. It had been a long time since he'd gotten any healthy amount of vitamin D, and he could tell by the way the other two flinched back they felt similarly. But he was surprisingly quick to brush it off, stopping to quickly inspect his surroundings.

To put it simply, it was like a war-zone all over the town. 

Civilians were screaming and running all over the place, Malvorian officers scrambling here and there, and then, in the middle of it all was the weirdest thing Joey had ever seen; serpent long, golden blond hair running diagonally off the roof nearest the center stage, wrapping around none other than the right arm of the fifteen year old alchemist. 

Who, to Joey's anger, was also being clutched by Joseph. 

What made it worse, however, was the familiar shine of some kind of blade peeking out from the side of the boy's neck.

*********

Varian felt all the breath leave him as soon as the dagger was placed at his neck. He could see the way Eugene froze up, and his hold on his own knife faltered. Varian couldn't help but wonder why for the briefest moment, though it quickly left his mind when the blade pressed into his skin, eliciting a gasp from him.

"I'll only repeat it once." Joseph sneered. "Drop your weapon, or nobody gets the kid." 

He emphasized this by pressing the blade further into Varian's freckled skin, not far from breaking through. Varian winced again as it caused the smallest amount of sting. 

Eugene faltered again, seeming unsure of what to do. His grip continued to loosen, though even so slightly, and it was starting to become nerve wracking how slow he was being. It took everything in Varian to force back trembling. Out of fear or just the high tension, he didn't know.

Joseph was losing his patience, it was obvious. Especially by the way his already-tight-grip on his arm somehow grew tighter; to the point where at this point, Varian's arm was just completely numb. What made it worse was how his foot also added more pressure to his own, and the kid was actually half convinced he'd crush the whole thing. 

"Well?" the man huffed.

Varian swallowed, staring at Eugene with pleading eyes. 

Well, that, or eyes that just showed impatience. At this point, he didn't care if his throat was slit, as long as it happened fast. Which meant he just wanted Eugene to say 'go ahead, I don't give a shit' if that were to happen. Or something along those lines even. _Just hurry it up and let him kill me already..._

"Fine..." Eugene muttered, finally tossing his dagger to Joseph. 

The man smirked, using his foot to slide the weapon behind him, out of Eugene's reach. But he didn't move his. At all.

"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?" 

Eugene narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Just let him go." 

"Hm...I don't remember sayin' anythang' about letting him go, did I?"

Varian once again swallowed hard, feeling his body tense further when he pressed the dagger deeper into his throat. And this time, it was enough to slightly break the skin, and a small line of blood trailed down his pale neck. Varian could feel the warm liquid, and his breath hitched. It didn't sting too much, but still, the thought of what was supposed to be _inside_ him being outside him wasn't a very comfortable feeling. 

Eugene could apparently see something in his face, because he gave him a very quick, sympathetic look, before it turned into a very strong, very dark scowl towards the boy's captor. "Leonard..."

Joseph chuckled, before looking up to the princess on the roof. She'd been watching the whole thing play out, and looked completely horrified.

"Princess!" the man shouting, surprising not only her, but the other two company. Varian's eyes widened. How did he...how did he know who she was? It had to be the long hair, right? Yeah, it had to be. That, as well as Eugene's presence was a pretty big give away.

"I'd suggest letting go as well. Unless you'd like your friend to bleed out on this platform?" 

Rapunzel's eyes widened. 

Joseph's obnoxiously wicked smirk grew, and he couldn't help but press the sharp edge of the blade deeper into Varian's throat.

Varian cried out as he felt both pain and more blood fall from the cut in his neck, leaking to his tunic. Rapunzel cried 'no', and Eugene let out an angry growl. 

"Stop! Please!" Rapunzel screamed, watching helplessly as Varian flailed in the man's grip. Her own grip on her hair loosened, tears starting to crawl to the surface of her eyelids. Joseph gave her a raised brow, expecting, _waiting_ for her to let go. 

Then, suddenly, something caught her eye, and she swallowed a gasp.

Before Varian could think too clearly---the stinging sensation of a knife digging into his skin not helping things---he suddenly heard an angry growl. One that didn't come from Eugene, Joseph, Rapunzel, or even himself. It came from behind Joseph.

And when he turned, he was shocked to see Joey standing there, holding Eugene's blade at the back of his neck.

"Let him go, or you're going to be the one bleeding out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joey's and angry child...


	10. Bleeding, Running, and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final stand off. How will this end between Varian, Joey, and Joseph?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took ages to write! But it's here, and it's one of the longest chapters I've written so far XD  
> I'm really proud of myself on this one, though I actually changed it so that the last Malvory chapter is NEXT chapter, before we get into the canon season two shenanigans. 
> 
> Enjoy some anggggst, because this chapter it filled with it!

Joey may have seemed all tough and brave on the outside, but on the inside, he was absolutely terrified.

One, because Varian, someone he'd grown close to and considered now to be a best friend, was bleeding and at the mercy of a bastard child abuser. Two, a woman with impossibly lengthy hair was also holding onto the teenager, though she looked just a fearful as he felt. And three, because he was holding a sharp blade to the back of his "owner's" neck, and attempting to force back his arm's slight quivering. 

He'd never been in a position like this before. Nor had he ever actually attempted to kill someone. 

But right now, he didn't have time to think of that. He could only think of Varian's throat being penetrated by Joseph Leonard's dagger, and the way his face twisted up in pain and his body shook. That's all he could think about, and he wanted it to stop. 

The growl that ripped from his throat was...well, something he hadn't really expected. But at this point, all that mattered was the weapons in both his and Joseph's hands. 

"Let him go, or you're going to be the one bleeding out." he ordered, having heard the man's previous words when he'd grabbed the knife from the stage. He could see Varian stop struggling in Joseph's grip at his voice, and Joseph freeze almost instantly at the feel of the blade's cold tip against his skin. He could see his grip on his knife loosen, but only for a moment before regaining its stiff and threatening posture. 

"Now, now, boy, you wouldn't kill me, would ya? You're to much of a goody-two-shoes."

Despite both the slaveshome owner's words, and the instinct that tried pushing him to drop the weapon and run away, he gripped the hilt tighter, and forced himself to push it just a little bit more into Joseph's neck. He winced at Joseph's flinch and sharp intake of breath, but kept himself up. The man in front of the two of them---someone who looked vaguely familiar, though he couldn't put his finger on---widened his eyes. It seemed Varian had more friends than he'd let on, not that he was upset about it at all.

"You don't know that." he gave another uncharacteristic growl, making him seem more like a fierce warrior than a young gay kid. 

Joseph swallowed hard, the hand with the dagger shaking ever so slightly. But he kept up his strong, manlier facade, even though it was pretty clear to everyone the teenager was getting to him. The man obviously didn't want to die; both Joey and Varian knew he had too much self-esteem to think of even killing himself. He also didn't want to lose his lucrative business, which though was supposed to be "supporting" the inhuman town, was starting to make Joey suspicious of his true motives.

Since coming here, the place had never been the most sanitary area. And it only got worse since. As far as he knew, none of the money Joseph had said would "benefit" the town didn't. No new buildings, shops, land, etc. The only exception, it felt like, was the new torture equipment that seemed to pop out of nowhere. He was one of the lucky few that only had to go through that once. Others like Varian weren't as lucky.

Maybe Joseph was saving for a castle? Unlikely.

A grand expanse of land? Also unlikely, thanks to their closeness to the ocean and an outside village.

Maybe he was saving to build a new town or village? Possible, though still unlikely with their closeness to the ocean and village, as well as these peoples' lack of agility and exercise. 

So...what was this man's true angle?

It was possible nobody would find out if this went badly. And Joey, as much as he despised the man for ruining his already poor life, didn't want to kill him. He didn't want to kill anybody, or even wish death upon people. He wanted to believe that people could change, no matter how naive people said that made him.

It was just how he was. And if he stabbed or slit this man's throat, it would ruin him. But he would still do it to save a friend. 

"I do, in fact." Joseph snarled, making the boy flinch. "As of this moment, your whole family and all of your little friends are in my custody. Now, I guarantee that since you're out, they are probably out too. And when they come out here and find out that you killed me, _murdered_ a man, what will they think?"

Joey narrowed his eyes. "They'll understand I did it to save-"

"Who?" Joseph interrupted. "This brat? Or yourself? What will they believe? To me, it's absolutely clear why you're doin' this. You can't stand bein' trapped anymore. You can't stand that puny, gross, depressin' cell of yours. You want to be free again, and you killin' me is the only way to do that. Right?"

The boy tried to ignore his words, knowing he was trying to get into his head. Really, he tried. But so far, he was failing.

At being unanswered, Joseph continued, hands still gripping Varian, and eyes trained carefully on the man in front of him. 

"They'll believe that. They'll think of you as selfish and just a bad as me and the rest of this sick town. And they won't mind you bein' beaten and killed by my men. They will turn their heads on their disgraceful, murderous child. And I don't think you want that, do you?"

Joey swallowed, but didn't answer, which only made the bastard speak more.

"You don't wanna lose your mother, or your father. You don't wanna lose your little brother, Jamie, either." 

Even though he couldn't see it, he could just feel the man's wicked smirk wafting off of him when he said the last thing. 

"Or _Daxson?"_

That. That was what tugged at him. What caused the tears building up to slowly fall, and his shaking to quicken. The familiar name pained him, and the pictures Joseph was putting in his head overwhelmed his senses. 

It hurt. The memories of his family. The feeling that if he risked killing one man for one person, he'd lose them---the only people who ever supported who he was and cared for him. It was painful. 

But Joseph didn't know them like he did, and that's why he didn't drop the dagger when he was so close to. 

Instead, he stiffened his arm, and dug the point of the knife into Joseph's skin, drawing a line of blood and a hiss of pain from the man. 

"I said, let him go, Joseph." he growled, this time appreciating the way it slipped from his lips, covering the hoarseness of his voice with a threatening sound. He knew this would probably be the first and last time he used it, and he was completely fine with that. 

Joseph seemed to finally realize there was no turning the boy, and with a angry huff, and moved the knife away from Varian's throat. That caused Joey, the other man, and the long-haired woman to release heavy sighs of relief. Varian didn't sigh as much as gasp, relaxing slightly in Joseph's hold. But Joey wasn't satisfied, and didn't move the blade a single inch.

"Toss it." he ordered. 

Joseph hesitantly obeyed, throwing the blade to the ground below the stage. 

"Take your foot off him." Joey then said, and Joseph listened. 

"Give me the key to his restraints." 

Again, he hesitantly did as he was commanded, and reached into his ugly-jacket's inside pocket for the steel key, and tossing it behind him. Joey fumbled with it at the unexpected toss, but managed to grab it firmly, feeling a tad embarrassed before returning to the dark side he didn't even know he had.

"Now unwrap your arm from him, and step to the side."

This time, even though the man was compliant, he shoved Varian to the platform, causing him to cry out in pain, and Joey to shove the blade deeper into his neck, drawling a very small whimper and more blood.

"Step away."

He did.

"Towards the steps."

He also did.

"Down the stairs."

He did. 

"Now go."

This seemed to confuse everyone, including Varian's friends and Joseph himself.

"What-"

"Go. Run, before I change my mind."

At first, fury flashed over Joseph's face, and he was about to attack the boy until he held out the dagger warningly, narrowing his eyes. "Run. Get away from this place, and never come back. Never sell people or use them as objects for your own sake, or make a profit out of it. Stop treating people like me and Varian as objects and hurting them. Change. Become a better person. This is your only chance."

The man was no less than shocked at these words; honestly, even Joey wouldn't have ever expected such words to leave his mouth. He also never thought he'd threaten anyone, yet here he was. It wasn't a feeling he particularly liked, but as long as this man was far from his best friend and his family, it was worth it. 

Without another word, Joseph caved, sparing Varian one more, angry and sickening glance, before running away. Running through the now near empty streets of Malvory, and into the forest. He was finally gone. It was finally over.

*********

By now, the roads were empty, save for the surprised Malvorian guards and a few townspeople watching their former leader run off into the trees, disappearing from view.

Varian, who Eugene had helped up from the floor, spotted Cassandra and the other two unknown people standing among them, seeming just a shocked, though a bit satisfied and relieved. But he didn't focus on them for long, because Joey was soon back in front of him, a look full of concern painted on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, because face-palming. "Wait, of course you aren't! You're bleeding, you're hurt, and you almost just fricking died; why would I ask-" 

Despite what had just happened, Varian couldn't help but snort and raise his sore, cuffed hands up to pat his friend on the shoulder. He stopped, and Varian smiled. He reminded him of himself sometimes---well, his old, younger, more naive self. It was pretty endearing, and kind of...cute, in a way? In a friend-kind-of way of course! Not the 'love-love' kind of way. There was no reason for Varian to feel that way about a friend, right? Besides, he was different. He wasn't...gay...right?

Right...

"Thank you." he managed to get out, even though his mind was scrambling and his throat was sore. For a moment, Joey's face was frozen, and the two were looking each other directly in the eyes. Light blue to chocolate brown ones. And Varian had to admit that he could stay like this forever. There was just something...nice, in the way the other boy's kind eyes locked with his. Something caring and sympathetic. Something he'd rarely gotten back in Corona.

Unfortunately, the moment didn't last long, and Joey smiled, patting him back before going to unlock his cuffs. As he did, Varian couldn't help but think back on what happened only a minute ago.

"So...what you did with Joseph..." he started, causing the boy to look up as he got to the metal around his ankles. Varian stretched out his free arms, forcing back a whimper and wincing at the stinging pain and soreness. "...I've never seen you so...well, terrifying. For a minute there I actually thought you'd been possessed." 

Joey chuckled, unshackling the left leg before moving onto the right. "Yeah, me too. Y-You probably won't see that side of me again, though. It wasn't comfortable."

Varian nodded in understanding, before suddenly stumbling back as the cuffs came off. He gasped; probably should've seen that coming after what had just happened. But before he could hit the ground, strong, larger than his own body arms grabbed him and pushed him back up, keeping him balanced by holding his upper arms gently. 

"Careful, Kid." Eugene said gently, making Varian nearly flinch. He forgot all about him and Rapunzel, who was probably on her way over (he couldn't find the strength to look over his shoulder to check at the moment). He managed to hold it back, though, but the surprise still managed to show on his face, and make the man frown.

"It's okay, Varian, you're safe now. Nobody's gonna hurt you anymore." 

As much as the teenager wanted to believe it---after all, he had believed so ever since yesterday's phenomenon---he found it really difficult, near _impossible,_ now. After all, he couldn't forget how this man hated him for hurting his girlfriend and her family and friends. All previous thoughts and beliefs aside, he knew it was true. And with the princess here _herself_ , along with her best friend and other two friends (he finally remembered who the familiar guy was: Lance Strongbow, Eugene's best friend and former partner in crime), there was a huge chance he'd just be sent back to Corona. Into Fredrick's oh-so-merciful arms.

No, actually, that was the _only chance._ Because there was no way in hell that they'd take him along for their little journey, or drop him off in some random village. They didn't trust him, and he deserved that. 

What he didn't deserve was to be saved; after all, what was the point if he was just going back into another---admittedly less extreme---abuser's arms? 

There was none.

"Varian, you okay?" he suddenly heard Joey ask, sounding concerned. Varian shook out of his daydreaming and looked up. "Um...well, not really, to be honest." he admitted, knowing Joey would sense if he lied. The brunette frowned, and, unable to help himself, cupped Varian's cheek with a sad look in his eyes. Varian couldn't help but lean into the touch, feeling comforted by much softer, and much gentler hands. 

Unfortunately, it once again only lasted a short, quick moment, before he dropped it and sighed. Varian decided to break the tight tension. "How'd you get out?"

Joey smiled again, making Varian smile back. "Managed to get nag a lock pick. The rest of the building's being freed as we speak." he explained. Varian nodded, happy that the people were finally freed of Joseph Leonard's cruel rule. "That's great!"

Joey nodded, then smirked up at Eugene. "So...want to tell me who your friends are?"

Varian's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a call of his name. 

He span around swiftly (having to force back a cry as it caused more pain to erupt in his body), and before he could fully process anything, he was suddenly engulfed in a tight, even more painful embrace. And to his embarrassment, he couldn't hold back the sharp gasp and hiss into Rapunzel's hair.

The princess flinched back with a gasp, tears already forming in her eyes. "Oh my gosh! Varian, I'm so sorry! Did-Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to-"

"Princess, Princess, I'm fine!" he lied, annoyance laced in his words. Even though he was guilty about their previous war and hasn't seen her for months, seeing her face instinctively brought past, buried anger back to the surface again. As much as he hated the feeling, he knew he had a right to still feel vexation towards her. He just didn't have a right to hurt people because of it...

Rapunzel bit her lip, seeming to sense his feelings, and awkwardly took a step back. 

"Um...o-okay."

Both her and Eugene seemed at a loss for what to say, which caused a very thick awkwardness to stretch between the three. And out of the corner of his eye, Varian could see Cassandra and the other two hesitantly making their way towards the stage. The crowd of people and Malvorian officers were still hovering at the sides of the town, unable to decide what to do since their unofficial mayor was now gone. 

Joey stepped up to Varian's side, frowning. "I'm sensing some awkward tension between you guys, I think." he guessed. Varian didn't reply, only nodding slightly.

Both Rapunzel and Eugene released tight breaths. "Look, Varian..."

Before the princess could finish, the sound of rushing footsteps cut her off, and they all gasped when they saw the Malvorian officers finally come to their senses, and start circling the stage. Cassandra, Lance, and the hook-footed guy had made it to the staircase by then, the first of them pulling out her sword defensively. But there was no way she could take down a small army with only that. 

Varian unconsciously backed behind Joey, who put a protective arm in front of him, though seemed just as nervous. Without his brave, warrior esk facade, he was just a simple, fearful young teenager. One that needed protecting himself.

Rapunzel was quick to grab her frying pan, joining Cassandra's side and getting ready to fight.

But just as the soldiers seemed they were about to launch themselves at the group, the sudden sound of doors banging open stopped them mid-step, and everyone turned in shock to see dozens upon dozens of people flooding out from the slaveshome doors, letting out fierce nattle cries and running towards the center of town.

To say Varian was speechless was...well, the correct explanation. 

The number of slaves running out and screaming easily topped the amount of officers, and they seemed to know that. 

Seeing that the people wouldn't stop running, and were getting ready to fight them, the officers and chief immediately started running away from them; dropping their swords and following the same direction Joseph had taken. 

They soon all disappeared, leaving the free slaves to finally soak in the feeling of being outside again. Of being _free._

"Okay, I just gotta say... _wow."_ Joey laughed as a few of the kids from Varian's cell block came up to meet them on stage. They chuckled, giving him a hug each before checking on Varian, who had honestly never felt more relieved and happy.

Jack then came up on stage, a huge, suspicious smile on his face. Both the boys raised their eyebrows at this through their own smiles.

"Jack, what-"

He cut him off, seeming extremely excited.

"Joey, guess who I found!"

The boy stepped to the side to reveal three people; an adult woman, who looked absolutely dirtied yet alive; an adult man who matched her state, and was a similar size to Varian's father (he pushed down the hole in his stomach that former at the thought); and a young boy, who couldn't be more than ten years old. 

Joey gasped, and lit up like a lantern.

"Mom, Dad, Jamie!" he cried, running to be engulfed in a large hug. _Ah, that explained it._

Varian smiled warmly as the boy was finally reunited with his sweet family, crying tears of joy into their arms. The young boy, Jaime, caught eyes with Varian, and smiled cutely. "Joey, who's that?" he pointed to the raven-hair. 

Joey chuckled, bringing them over and introducing them to his best friend.

"Mom, Dad, Jamie, this is Varian, my friend. Varian, this is my family!"

Varian pushed down the strange ache he felt at hearing the term 'friend', and waved. They greeted him warmly, with some "hello"s and "thank you"s. The latter, he had no idea what for, but he answered politely instead of questioning. 

As they all started conversation, something interrupted the moment, that made Joey really freeze.

"Joey." a young male voice spoke from behind them.

They all turned around to see a young, blonde male who looked to be around Varian and Joey's age, maybe a little older. He looked just as dirtied as Joey's family, and his slave clothes hung loosely over his body, making him look smaller than he actually was. And for some reason, the way he looked was Joey sent some kind of weird bitterness through his veins, although he couldn't really understand why. 

"Daxson?" Joey all but whispered, more tears gathering in his eyes. And before he knew it, the two were running into each other and holding on to one another tightly, crying into their shoulders and muttering barely audible phrases. 

_"I though I lost you!"_

_"I missed you so much!"_

_"Me too!"_

_"...Are you okay?"_

_"Are you?"_

Again, Varian had no idea why it gave him a bitter feeling in his gut. They seemed really close. _Really, Really, close._ As if they were-

Before he could complete the thought, his stomach sank as they connected lips. Passionately and lovingly. Making all the bitterness pile up inside Varian, and making him just freeze and stare. Making him feel completely alone in that moment, despite having at least fifty people surrounding him. He didn't know why. It wasn't like he cared for Joey in the same way. They were best friends. Hadn't he mentioned having a boyfriend?

That was the thing, though. He'd only mentioned his love for men in the way people think they should love women. He'd never said anything about being in a relationship with one; and a handsome one at that.

As quickly as it had started, the moment ended. The crowd's cheering and loud talking reached his ears again as the boys pulled away from each other, resting their foreheads together and gripping their hands tightly. It made Varian feel cold. 

And he got colder when Joey came back over, the blonde at his side with a happy and loving smile. 

"Varian!" Joey re-greeted happily, unaware of the strange look on his face. "This is Daxson, my boyfriend!" 

Daxson waved politely at Varian, though the alchemist only gave him half regard, waiting until Joey spoke again.

"We met in my village two years ago, and...well, yeah." the boy blushed, tightening his grip on Daxson's tanner hand and making it paler. "We were separated at the raid, and I thought we'd been separated or he'd been killed. I didn't think..."

"Me neither." the blonde agreed, leaning forward and pecking the brunette's cheek, making him chuckle, and Varian's stomach twist. But he elected to ignore the feeling, and force on a smile. A smile that looked forced, but in front of Joey, who was blinded by happiness at being reunited with his lover, seemed normal.

"That's...that's great." Varian agreed. He really, truly tried to believe it. Tried to keep the familiar feeling of jealously down. It wasn't like he was into boys, let alone Joey, right? So there was no need to feel jealous. The boy was happy, and Varian should be grateful for that. 

Maybe that's why he was jealous? Because Joey was reunited with the people he loved, while Varian's father was still trapped in amber, and he was instead reunited with his---maybe former? Undecided at the moment---enemies. People who had hurt him, and he'd hurt in turn. 

It made sense. 

That had to be it.

Then why did he feel another twist when the boys kissed again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Varian's love life :(


	11. Aftermath, Dinners, And Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of the Malvory fight:
> 
> Varian is hurt and a sad child  
> Joey is happy but on the inside is also sad  
> Daxson is happy and kind and willing to try and help a new friend  
> Everyone else is in shitty shape and need to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter in one day? WHAT?!  
> Yep! As well as some news, but those will be in the end notes!
> 
> For now, enjoy!

After what had happened, the rest of the Malvorian people hid in their homes and buildings so they wouldn't get beat up for their treatment on the former slaves; and those of which who'd had owners were freed with the others. It was, to say the least, an amazing experience to see people not under the treatment of abusers. 

Of course, none of them wanted to stay in the decaying town; Varian couldn't blame them, since he'd personally rather rot in a deep dark prison cell in Corona then step foot in Malvory again. Which, as the princess had said during their exit, would never happen. He wasn't so sure, though, and stayed silent despite her desperate attempts to talk to him. No matter how guilty he felt over the past, he wouldn't show it. He wouldn't be vulnerable in front of the person who literally threw him into a snow storm! He'd been sick for _weeks_ after that.

And since Rapunzel was so nice, she even invited Joey and his family (including Daxson, unfortunately) to their caravan for some food and a place to sleep for the night. She'd explained how the group (with him, somehow) would next travel across the sea and continue once they were on the other mainland. 

He was...shocked, honestly, and just the slightest bit suspicious of her claim that he'd now be coming along with them, and be forced to stay in their sights until he told them why he was in the slavery town. He had a feeling she already knew, but she didn't want to admit that her own father was the reason. Besides, even if he told her, she'd probably still deny it, knowing her trust in her family. Honestly, it was annoying how she trusted people so easily, if not the least bit dangerous.

Though he knew she probably still didn't trust him; after all, their last encounter had ended with him nearly killing her family and almost getting impaled by black rocks, which she could apparently control. If he'd known that, maybe his father would be out of the amber right now. 

He also had some ideas about their real intentions. Yes, it was possible that they really were going to bring him on their adventure. If he knew the princess well enough, then he knew she'd be willing enough to do so, even with a lot of doubt. Again, it dealt with easy-to-trust issues. But there was also the possibility that he'd end up getting thrown overboard and into the sea, which he wouldn't mind---just as long as he drowned before getting torn up by sharks. 

But if that happened, it'd probably be Cassandra's or Hookfoot's (he'd learned his name on the way to the caravan, and found it obvious) doing. Maybe even Eugene, though he seemed to have taken a weird...well, he wouldn't say _liking._ He was just acting more protective over him, and he couldn't tell if he was pretending, or actually cared for him. It was really weird.

Though, he'd rather deal with that than the way Joey was now acting. 

He knew the boy was typically really friendly and charismatic---it annoyingly reminded him of Rapunzel---and though he still acted that way, he was acting a lot more joyful. And it wasn't just because he'd been released from the prison either. 

Varian had grown to like Joey's family the past few hours; his little brother, especially. They all had the friendly trait, as well as the family-love attitude. The love Varian had lost when his mother had died and his father closed himself off. But he couldn't say the same for Daxson. 

To be real, he had no idea why! He was friendly, and nice, and was a good listener it seemed like. There wasn't anything you could hate about him, which might be the exact reason Varian _did._

Okay, hate's a bit of a strong word to use, but still, he was annoyingly perfect. And he cared deeply for joey, which made things more complicated and messed with Varian's feelings.

He still couldn't figure out the weird jealousy going on in his head and chest. Any time he saw them kiss, or cuddle, or even _touch_ each other, even the slightest bit, he felt his chest tighten, and his stomach knot. He hated the feelings, but they never stopped. They just kept nagging at Varian like little daggers---okay, maybe a little too early to use that comparison. 

What made this worse, was that he probably wouldn't be seeing Joey for another few weeks or months.

Yep, they were also planning on traveling across the sea, just...not now. His family explained that they weren't ready for it yet, and needed to readjust to being free from the slaveshome. Since Jamie hadn't been old enough to be part of the system yet, he was put in a cell with his mother and father until he'd be old enough. He was lucky neither of his parents had been sold during the wait. 

So after they got themselves cleaned and fixed (they predicted about two weeks time, which was how long it usually took to cross to the other mainland), they'd cross and find a village or town to rehabilitate in. After everything they've gone through, there was no doubt much trauma to be dealt with between the five of them. 

So, to put it shortly, this was going to be the last night they'd see each other for a while. And Varian was not looking forward to tomorrow. 

At the moment, it was nearly dark. The whole rescue had ended several hours ago, and everyone was really tired.

Cassandra had started a fire and was cooking some salmon she'd caught when she went fishing a few hours ago. Everyone was sat around the flame, Varian sitting a bit farther than everyone else, itching at the material wrapped around his neck tightly, but not enough to choke him. As soon as they'd gotten to the caravan, he'd been immediately taken into the vehicle to be cleaned and bandaged. 

Even though they had tried to interrogate him while doing it (he hadn't spoken a single word), it had actually been pretty relieving for his body. His bleeding neck had been stitched up and bandaged, his wrists tended with ointment, and his scars cleaned out better than the Malvorians had. The sight of his tortured body had brought the princess to tears, and enough to get her to run out of the room.

 _Just wait until you find out some of these are from Fredrick..._ Varian had thought with a small smirk. 

After that, nobody tried to talk to him much. And the only times he responded to the attempted conversation starters were to Joey and his family, which included Jaxson, unfortunately. And he could see the slight jealousy in the others' expressions when he did, which, he wouldn't admit, brought up some guilt. _SOME_ guilt, okay?

One of such moments included now, as the little Jaime hopped off his mother's lap and skipped over to Varian, giving him a cute little frown.

"Awe you okay, Vawian?" he asked, his R's sounding like W's, and making Varian give him a small smile and pulling him into his own lap, which still somewhat ached from all the standing he'd done. "Mhm." he lied, not wanting to worry the little boy. Though he looked unconvinced. 

"I don't bewieve you." he crossed his arms, pouting angrily at him. Honestly, this kid couldn't intimidate anyone no matter how much he tried. He was just _too cute!_

Varian chuckled. "You are just like your brother, you know that?"

The kid wrinkled his nose, obviously not a fan of the idea. But Varian wasn't wrong. He could tell lies from truth easily, and he looked almost just like him. He was also quite small and adorable, and his smile could brighten a whole dark cavern if it had too. He also had his sweet, brown eyes, and his hair was soft and was a perfect matching brown. He was also...

"But I wanna be my own pewson!" Jaime whined, disrupting Varian's thoughts. The teenager smiled wider, unaware of the group staring at him.

"That's a good thing! But make sure to keep being kind and truthful like him, okay? Other than that, you can be whatever and whoever you want! Except for a criminal, of course." as he said the words, guilt built up in his gut and his smile fell slightly. Everyone noticed except Jaime, fortunately. He ignored the worried looks from Rapunzel and her friends.

"Like Fwynn Wider? He was a cwiminal, wasn't he?" 

At the mention of his old hero, Varian's wide smile returned. "Well, the _real_ Flynn Rider was, but he's a good guy now. The Flynn Rider in the books wasn't a criminal." he explained. 

Jaime looked thoughtful. "I wike the book fwynn better! He was pwettier!" 

Eugene, who sat across from the duo, stuttered, looking absolutely dumbfounded. Varian bit back a laugh, and leaned down to whisper into the boy's ear, "I agree." before leaning back, earning a suspicious glare from the former thief.

"But I also think the real one is pretty cool." he said, keeping his eyes away from Eugene as he said it.

Jaime looked confused. "Weawy? Why? He was a bad guy!"

"But he isn't anymore." Varian argued calmly. "He's a good guy now, and he...he wants to help people, like you and Joey." 

Jaime though a moment before asking, "But what about the fings he stowl? And the pepowl he stowl stuff fwom?" 

"He gave them back and said sorry, and stopped stealing to be with his girlfriend."

Jaime scrunched up his nose, making a noise of disgust. Varian chuckled and patted his head, before setting him down and ushering him away. As he made his way back towards his mom, he stopped to stare at Eugene a moment, before turning back to Varian and pointing at the man with a look of confusion on his face.

"He wooks wike Fwynn Wider! How?" 

Everyone broke into laughter, including Varian, who couldn't help it. The kid looked confused as to why they were all laughing, and never got his answer when he suddenly yawned, catching his mother's attention.

"Are you tired, sweetie?" she asked with a smile. Jamie nodded, and she stood and picked him up.

"Is it alright if he sleeps in your caravan? I wouldn't want to intrude or make any of you sleep outside."

Rapunzel smiled kindly. "Oh, of course! He can sleep on me and Cassandra's bunk." she stood, walking over and meeting eyes with the boy. "Top or bottom bunk, buddy?"

He gasped. "Top! Top!" Patricia---his mother---chuckled and walked over to the girl's side of the vehicle, taking him inside. 

"You guys can sleep in there if you'd like; we all could use a bit of outdoors." Cassandra offered. Joey's father, Lison, shook his head. "No, it's quite alright. We used to take camping trips all the time before out village was raided. I think we'll be fine."

The warrior nodded, and went back to finishing up the dinner. Then, the door to the camper opened, revealing Patricia. "Hey, Joey, deer? Can you come help me put your brother to sleep?" 

Joey nodded, going in with his mother.

Varian watched until the door closed, then felt a small tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Daxson offering a hand with a smile on his face. "Wanna go take a walk? You look like you could use one."

Honestly, Varian didn't for multiple reasons. One, his legs were still sore, and walking would only make them hurt more. Two, he wanted to be left alone to his own thoughts, something he'd gotten used to over the weeks. And three, of all the people he wanted to take a walk with, Daxson was the last person he would choose. But as much as he disliked Daxson, he didn't want to ruin that nice smile or his feelings, as much as he sort of wanted to. 

So, he sighed, taking the hand and holding back a wince as he got to his feet, and was lead towards the trees. Before they entered, he heard Cassandra warn, "Don't go too far; Joseph and his guys could still be nearby."

Varian found it a bit strange that Cassandra hadn't been acting differently. He would've thought she'd make him stay near her line of sight (to be honest, he was hoping she'd say that). He also thought she'd be acting more distrusting towards him, which again, she wasn't. It wasn't like the Cassandra he knew all those months ago, and it both worried him and made him nervous. 

He didn't voice any of this, only nodding as him and his best friend's boyfriend disappeared into the shrubbery. 

*********

Eugene watched nervously as Varian and Daxson left, only turning back when he heard Lison clear his throat.

"I'll be back, need to relieve himself." he said, before heading in the opposite direction of which the two teenagers had gone, leaving Eugene alone with Rapunzel, Cassandra, Hookfoot and Lance. He didn't know where Shorty had gone to, nor did he exactly care. The old man had drunkenly gotten himself out of enough situations that at this point, Eugene wouldn't be surprised if he caught him riding on a unicorn away from a bunch of goblins. 

He sighed, relaxing back against the tree he sat against and put an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. She leaned into his side, resting her hand on his chest and staring at the glowing flames of the campfire. 

After a mental battle, he finally decided to take this moment to talk to the gang about their new addition. 

After clearing his throat to get their attention, he spoke in a quiet tone, as to not disturb Jaime or the other two inside the caravan.

"So...we should talk about Varian." he started, shifting a bit in his spot. He could feel Rapunzel tense slightly at the mention of the young alchemist, and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze to get her out of it. It worked.

"Is there anything to really talk about? Or are you trying and failing to clear to obvious tension?" Cassandra snarked, plating the first fish and handing it to Rapunzel, then handing the second to Lance and third to Hookfoot, before starting on the next few. 

Eugene scoffed and narrowed his eyes. "No! I just think we need to talk about the elephant in the...well, um...campsite!"

Rapunzel giggled slightly at his attempt of changing the phrase, before sighing and sitting up. She opened her mouth to say something, before Hookfoot cut in.

"And that elephant is?"

Eugene rolled his eyes, but once again, before he could speak, he was interrupted; this time by Rapunzel. "Eugene's right. We need to talk about Varian, and how he's been acting ever since we saved him. He's been different."

Eugene nodded. "Took the words right out of my mouth! But seriously, you guys gotta admit he's been acting a lot more enclosed. Last I checked, he was as hyper and talkative as a...well, _Shorty._ Now he's just...not."

It was quiet for a moment, the only sound being the crackling of the fire and the boiling of the salmon, before Cassandra sighed. 

"You're right. I noticed it, too. It's like he'd a completely different person. Hasn't even made any sarcastic or narcissistic comments. Not even one threat to kill us."

Hookfoot rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well that might just be because he's silently planning to murder us in our sleeps." 

"No, I don't think that's it." Lance cut in. He sat on a log a few feet away, shoveling down the fish like he hadn't eaten in months. "I think it was Malvory. I mean that place is one horrifying town. By the looks of it, he was tortured into submission for Leonard."

Eugene nodded, hating to have to agree, but knowing it to be true. The cuts, bruises, and scars littered across his body were clear evidence of torture by the fowl man. And he absolutely hated the thought that someone could be so cruel as to hurt a _kid._ No matter the boy's past, he didn't deserve such treatment. And it hurt Eugene, in a way, to know that it was because they'd left him at the mercy of a man who'd locked his daughter---who'd lived in isolation most of her life---in a tower, and didn't think of the consequences of taking the sun drop flower, or ignoring the black rocks that were destroying his kingdom. That Varian tried to _stop._

And the worst part was that it wasn't even the first time they'd all abandoned the poor kid. The now broken kid.

"You're right." he finally said as everyone looked at him. "The kid's been through a hell of a lot since we left him. Leonard broke him, and changed him for the worst. Even if he does have evil thoughts, I don't think he'd be able to even try and take action." 

Hookfoot, to Eugene's further annoyance, spoke again. "Yeah, well that's what you thought before he kidnapped the queen, attacked the whole royal guard, and nearly killed all of you!"

"That time was different, Hook." Eugene scowled. "This time, he's been literally _tortured!_ Even I probably wouldn't be able to talk, let alone attack anyone." 

"Serves him right..." Hookfoot muttered, though it went unheard as Eugene continued. "Besides, you guys didn't see him at the advertisement. He actually _depended_ on me to save him! He wasn't just scared and looking for the only option; I think he was truly, actually _trusting_ me to save him! To get him away from Leonard!"

"So...if he really is different...does that mean we can help him redeem himself? Like...a redemption?" Rapunzel said, removing his boyfriend's arm from her should and turning to face him. He held back a whimper at the loss, and instead nodded. "Exactly."

Cassandra removed the next few fish from the fire and handed one to Eugene and kept one for herself, saving the rest for the others. She sat back against a large rock and started eating, before adding into the conversation, mouth just a bit full. "But how? If we're gonna help Varian get his redemption, we need a strategy." 

Lance raised his hand, even though it was completely unnecessary. 

"Yes Lance?"

"How about we bribe him with candy? Ooh, or a raccoon? Actually, I bet he likes Ham Sandwiches; he really seems like the type-"

"No, Lance! We are definitely _not_ bribing Varian!" Eugene scolded. 

Hookfoot groaned. "Why don't we just-" 

"Whatever you're gonna say, stop it and keep it to yourself." Eugene warned, pointing his fork threatening at him. The thug swallowed hard, and leaned back against his tree and continued eating in silence, muttering incoherent words to himself. But nobody paid attention.

After finishing his food rather quickly, Eugene set his plate aside and sat up a bit more, and idea forming in his head. 

"How about we just...wait." he finally said, regaining everyone's attentions. He thought he saw Cassandra flinch slightly, but didn't think about it when Rapunzel replied, "What do you mean?"

Eugene shrugged, looking the direction Varian and the other kid had taken on their walk. "He's in pain, Rapunzel. I think it's best if we just let him be for a while before we start talking to him more. Maybe then he'll open up to us and explain his experiences so we can help him cope with the aftermath. Until then, just be friendly and leave him be when he wants to. He'll open up eventually."

Cassandra seemed impressed. "Wow, wise words for an airhead like you."

Surprisingly, Eugene just smiled at the insult, secretly taking a small portion of her food when she wasn't paying attention.

Not long after, Lison returned, looking tired. "Back." he announced, reclaiming his seat and taking his plate of food. He smiled through chews. "Now, what are you guys talking about?"

*********

Varian and Daxson walked until they got to a small hill, with a tree on top that was perfect for relaxing on. Once they got up there, they sat side by side on the branch nearest the ground (as to not provoke any of Varian's injuries), and watched the sun slowly set below the ocean. 

He would probably never admit this, but Varian was actually kind of happy he'd come over here. It was nice, relaxing, and calm, and it reminded him of Janis Point back in old Corona, where he'd go whenever he'd had a bad day or needed to relax from an anxiety attack. Although he couldn't hear the ocean from here like he could on the beautiful cliff side, this place still held its own unique beauty. 

And it would've been better if Daxson hadn't started talking.

"So, what's your story?" 

It took a minute for the alchemist to process the question, having not expecting it. He shrugged, keeping his gaze on the disappearing star. "I don't really feel comfortable telling it." 

Daxson frowned. "Why?"

Again, Varian shrugged. "It's just not a very bright one." he admitted, swinging his sore legs a bit, which actually kind of helped them. 

Daxson was quiet for another few minutes, following Varian and just watching the sliver of sun start to set from the pale blue, pink, purple and orange sky. Varian actually thought that had been the end of their small talk, before he started speaking again.

"I was an outcast in my old village." 

This time, Varian looked over at him, frowning at the saddened look upon his face. As if thinking back on a fallen memory. 

"What do you mean?" he couldn't help but ask. 

Daxson sighed. "Well, I'm assuming Joey told you about being thought of as different and weird, right?" at this, Varian nodded. "Well, I was the same. Used to get teased for not being like the other boys, and liking them how I should like women. And it wasn't until I met Joey, things got a bit better, ya know? But we only lasted a year and a half before the raid happened. It was horrible." 

Varian's frown deepened. How could he have disliked this guy? Being jealous didn't give him that right, did it? Especially with such similar stories, too...

"I saw out village crumble and burn; people were killed and hauled into carts, and I tried to run with my mother and father, I really did, but...we ended up getting caught, and they were both killed right in front of me. Impaled like shish kabobs on swords."

Varian had to swallow his gasp, though his look of complete horror wasn't something he could hide.

Now he felt guilty. Guilty for being jealous of Joey's happiness, when Varian didn't even deserve any after everything he'd done. Guilty for hating Daxson, when he didn't do anything to deserve it, and had been through just as much as he has. How could he be so selfish?

"I-I'm so sorry." he apologized. Not only for what happened to Daxson, but also for all of his selfish feelings.

Daxson shrugged and wiped away a stray tear. He turned back to Varian and gave him a small smile, one that looked similar to Joey's, though not as bright and white, and shiny, and-

"I just wanted to tell you mine, you know? To help you in case you want to tell me. Trust me, I know how hard it is to be vulnerable, and hiding your feelings isn't the answer. They'll just end up getting buried deep down, and build up anger, and make you something else. And the more you just keep burying things, the more you transform into that thing."

Well, that seriously hit close to home. Actually, it directly slammed into it.

After all, he basically just explained what happened to Varian after the blizzard. He'd buried his feelings of anger around others, but allowed it to appear only when alone in his lab working on trying to free Quirin. And the more he buried the frustration, the more it was replaced by something bigger; something worse than just the normal anger of being betrayed by someone you trusted, and major stress. And that, of course, changed him into a monster. A small animal that felt cornered and had no other choice, and had to become a savage beast in order to survive.

And the aftermath had been absolutely brutal on his mental stability.

As the thoughts a past memories passed through his mind, he didn't notice when Daxson sighed and got off the branch. It wasn't until he heard him shout that they had to get back to camp that he realized he was back down the hill.

With a painful effort, he slipped off the tree, and made his way back down the hill, following after the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Varian and Poor Daxson....
> 
> ANYWAYS! NEWS FOR THOSE WHO READ MY OTHER PROJECTS!
> 
> At the moment, I am writing to finish two of my projects, but it's taking a long time because of this and my schoolwork which I'm really behind on. I'm also in the middle of planning a rewrite of The End Of Corona, which I'm super excited for!
> 
> That being said, some other things are getting put on hold since I can't seem to run out of motivation for this story! Such things include: I'm Falling Again, Happiness Is...A Kept Promise, and The King And Queen Of Hearts And the Princess And The Alchemist Of Broken Trust. I sincerely apologize, but I can't run out of inspiration and motivation for this story, while I have for the others. 
> 
> They defiantly won't be abandoned, however, just put on hold for a little bit until I catch up on my homework and get more time and motivation for those stories!
> 
> I'm also in the middle of planning a big move across the country, which sucks, so...
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much! If you have any questions let me know in the comments, and I'll see you guys next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write my own season 2 thing with Varian, but there are so many and I wouldn't feel very unique or whatever. But then I came up with this, which takes place near the middle of season two. So there's that...
> 
> Also, I didn't proofread, so sorry for any misspellings or whatever. I might go through and edit later!


End file.
